


CountryHumans Nouvelle

by LovingStars



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Universe, Character Death, F/M, Family Drama, Love, Multi, One Shot, Original Character(s), Other Characters - Freeform, Rape, Sadness, Violence, critique de la société, diffrentes opinions, lot of stuff
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 30,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStars/pseuds/LovingStars
Summary: J'écris ce livre , pour diverse raisons , premièrement je trouve personnellement qu'il n'y a pas assez de contenu sur les Countryhumans , ensuite cela m'amuse beaucoup d'écrire dessus , c'est tout autant un exercice dans la manière de décrire des scènes d'amour charnelle que celle dépourvue , j'écris pour déstresser . J'accepte tout en ship et vous pouvez demander des contenus dérangeants , hors norme , je ne me censure pas , je préviendrais dans le cas que je ne cautionne pas et mettrais un avertissement pour éviter de mauvaise surprise. Voilà. Certaines nouvelles n'auront pas de couple .J'essaye d'être en accords avec certain fait historique ou caractère (pas juste des ships sans aucun sens ) ou alors dans la nouvelle qu'il y ait une certaine logique qui conduit à tel action .
Relationships: France/Third Reich, Thirteen Colonies / New France, United Kingdom/ Third Reich





	1. Qu'est ce que vivre?

Quel était le but de leur existence ? En avait-il un ? Se demandait Grèce en regardant l'horizon , elle se trouvait assise au bord d'une falaise , réfléchissant à leur existence. Car après tout , pourquoi étaient-ils ici? Avaient-ils une destinée à accomplir , ou n'étaient-ils que le fruit du hasard ? Est-ce que quelqu'un ou quelque chose les avaient créés ? Un dieu comme le croient les humains . On se ressemble après tout ,nous sommes destiné à une fin , inévitable , seul notre temps passé sur cette planète n'est pas le même ,ils disparaissent si vite que nous ne devrions pas nous liées d'amitié ou tomber amoureux d'un être humain , sous peine de ressentir constamment un manque , une peine si forte qu'on en regretterai notre longévité. Puis le temps passe et on les oublis , on ne se rappelle plus de nos début , de comment nous sommes né , de ceux qui nous on précédé . Des anciens empires , royaumes , cités aujourd'hui en poussière , au moins les humains s'en souviennent et nous permet de corriger notre oublis .   
Pendant un instant Grèce s'arrêta de réfléchir , et contempla les flots . La mer était sombre , d'un bleu foncé presque opaque , les vagues s'agitait , s'écrasant avec violence contre la paroi rocheuse .Le bruit que faisait ces vagues raisonnait dans la tête de Grèce , tel une musique entraînante . Grèce se leva , tourna son dos à la mer immense , prit une légère inspiration et ses pieds touchant le bord de la falaise .Elle recula , ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol , son corps tombant dans le vide .

Au contacte de cette mer froide , elle sentait montée en elle comme une certaine chaleur, tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait de plus en profond sous les flots . L'air commencer à manquer , Grèce ferma les yeux et ne les rouvrit que lorsque son dos percuta le corail , elle grimaça avant de refermé les yeux. Cinq minutes passèrent , puis dix ...vingt ...une heure ...deux heures .Grèce du se rendre compte au bout de ses deux heures que malgré tout le temps qu'elle passait sous la mer , rien ne changerait , elle ne pouvait mourir .

Grèce remonta à la surface , tranquillement profitant du calme et du silence qui régné sous l'eau.


	2. Les aventures de la petite Biélorussie : Les trois loups partie 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une idée qui m'est survenu , peut être un jour j'en ferais un livre , qui sait.

Dans une jolie maison de ville , se trouvait un enfant blessé dans son lit , qui regardait sa petite sœur apportait une soupe aux légumes . Après avoir bu sa soupe , sa sœur voulut lui racontait ses aventures et les personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées au cours de celle-ci. 

Ainsi tout commence ,dans un petit village perdu d'Europe , où se trouvait une petite fille vêtue d'un petit chaperon rouge , elle s'appelait Biélorussie et portant avec elle un petit panier d'osier , contenant des patates , une bouteille de vodka , des livres , quelque pelotes de laine et son matériel de couture . Elle s'en allait porter tout cela à son frère aîné Russia qui étant malade et se trouvait chez leur mère adorée. Tout en s'enfonçant dans la forêt , elle se rappelle des rumeurs qui circulaient dans son petit village à propos de trois loups qui faisaient régner la terreur dans toute la forêt , si bien que nul ne voulait plus y pénétrer , tant qu'ils étaient présents . Mais cela n'effraya pas la petite fille qui prenant son courage a deux mains décida de passer par le petit chemin qui traversait la forêt , elle se souvient de l'avoir traversé à plusieurs reprises avec son très chère grand-père , il n'y avait pas de loup à cette époque ou du moins pas à sa connaissance . 

Il était raconté que ces loups faisaient plus de deux mètres de haut, qu'ils avaient d'immenses crocs et une double rangée de ceux-ci , déchiquetant et dévorant les chairs de leurs victimes, mais la petite Biélorussie ne croyait pas ces propos qui venaient , selon elle des ivrognes qui s'étant perdu dans la forêt se sont mis à voir des choses qui n'existaient pas. Cela fit rire ,la petite fille qui s'imaginait les ivrognes avoir peur des arbres et de la nature les entourant.

Ses petits pas , l'amenant au bout d'une petite clairière . Et se trouvant , au milieu de celle-ci un enfant , qui était assis sur une petite pierre plate , elle le voyait de dos, mais remarquant tout de suite une petite queue grise et des oreilles pointues qui semblaient être réel . Elle s'approcha tout doucement du petit garçon qui devait avoir son âge , arriver au niveau de sa queue , elle posa sa main sur sa frêle épaule . Le petit loup se retourna brusquement et bondis en avant , surpris et terrifié par la présence de Biélorussie .

-Que me ...me veux-tu? Murmura le petit loup en regardant avec peur la petite fille .

-Rien de mal . Tu semblais bien seul , ici . Je pensais que tu t'étais perdu ou alors que tu t'étais fait mal.  
Le petit loup ne répondit pas , et regarda attentivement Biélorussie .

-Je ne vais pas te déranger plus .Je dois aller voir mon grand frère coûte que coûte , même si je dois traverser des montagnes . 

Au moment ou Biélorussie prononça le mot "frère" , les yeux du petit loup se mirent à briller , cela ne passa pas inaperçu à la petite fille , qui lui demanda tout à fait naturellement s'il avait lui aussi un frère ou une sœur , le petit loup lui répondit que oui il avait un frère mais qu'il ne savait pas où il était passé , il avait disparu une nuit de pleine lune , et après avoir chercher partout dans la forêt, il ne l'avait pas trouver . Il pense que ce dernier avait quitté la foret de force car jamais ils ne se seraient séparé , pour rien au monde.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autre loup dans cette foret ?

-Non , avant il y avait notre père mais il n'est plus de ce monde . Ce sont plusieurs personne qui avaient l'air de soldats qui l'ont tué , c'est ce que m'a raconté mon frère , et peu de temps après il disparaît lui-aussi .Le petit loup après ses quelques mots fondit en larmes .   
Biélorussie se rapprocha de ce dernier et lui fit un câlin.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que leur mère interrompis l'histoire , elle venait leur apportait le dessert , qui était composé de quelque biscuits et de gâteaux , accompagné de trois tasses de chocolats chaud , elle posa le tout sur une petite table ronde .


	3. Au bout de la rose

Un serment d'amour fait au cours d'une nuit d'été , une rose le symbolisant , deux pays marqué par la tragédie de ce siècle , qui les changea.

Un petit jardin en Angleterre , un homme se trouvait assis sur sa terrasse son fils Canada assis sur les genoux , il n'avait que huit ans et n'arrêtait pas de demander à son père , où était passé sa maman , pourquoi les avaient-elle abandonner , et quand allait-elle revenir . UK ne savait pas quoi répondre aux questions incessante de son fils , il savait très bien ce qui était arrivé au royaume de France , elle n'était plus de ce monde . Il se souvenait de cette terrible journée de 1793 , il pleuvait et ses larmes se sont mêlés aux goutes de pluies qui frappait son visage de plein fouet .

Elle se tenait là , sa fierté , sa confiance émanait de son corps . Elle était magnifique sa chevelure blanche tombait avec souplesse et légèreté sur ses frêles épaules , elle était simplement vêtue d'une robe blanche , s'arrêtant au niveau de ses chevilles .

S'avançant sans trembler vers l'affreuse machine de mort , cette guillotine qui réclamait du sang et qui allait prendre celui de son aimée royaume de France.

Il regrettait de ne pas avoir agit tout de suite , tant qu'il était encore temps de mater les révoltes . Et pourtant , il ne pouvait à ce moment-là plus rien faire d'autre que contempler le destin funeste de celle qu'il a aimé jusqu'à la folie .

Il ignorait totalement ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête du royaume de France , avait-elle des regrets , bien sur que oui qui n'en n'aurait pas , elle ne peut pas les abandonner Canada et lui. Mais pourtant , elle a sur son doux visage cette expression de sérénité profonde , de pardon envers ce cruel peuple qui la pousse pourtant à sa mort . Il ne la comprenait pas .

La douleur dans sa poitrine augmenté au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient . Il ne pouvait pas supporter cette interminable attente , s'il le pouvait il s'élancerait vers l'estrade , délivrerait le royaume de France de l'emprise de cette machine infernale , et ensemble ils iraient en Angleterre pour élevé leur fils Canada , tout le monde serait heureux . Pourtant il ne put rien faire , au moment où il allait s'élancer leur regard se croisèrent , ses beaux yeux gris argentée le pétrifia sur place . Elle avait à présent passé la tête dans l'embouchure de la guillotine , sur ses lèvres elle murmura à son encontre :

SORRY MY LOVE

La lame fatidique tomba .

Ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues , il ne pouvait pas les arrêté , c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait se permettre à ce moment là , retenant le cri de sa douleur qui faisait rage dans sa poitrine .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà , voilà ceci est le prologue du préquel d'Une nuit à Paris , qui sera en livre avec des illustrations pour plusieurs moment clé (je me suis enfin décidé , sur comment le réalisé), j'espère que cela vous à plu.
> 
> Petite note : certaine des histoires de ce recueil de nouvelles seront adapté en livre à part entière et feront partie soit du même univers qu' Une nuit à Paris , soit dans un monde alternatif ( ce qui est le cas pour Les aventures de la petite Biélorussie , qui aura son propre livre , mais je termine la nouvelle avant ).


	4. S'il avait gagné

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🚫Attention ce chapitre n'est pas fait pour les âmes sensibles , vous continuez la lecture à vos risques et périls.‼️

La grande guerre faisait rage en Europe , et peu de temps après la capitulation de la France , qui laissait UK seul face à la puissance du Troisième Reich , qui s'étant allié avec l'URSS après sa proposition de novembre 1940 d'intégré la Triplice , ce fut acté et signé lors d'une rencontre entre leur diplomate Ribbentrop et Molotov , l'URSS décida de ne pas se mêlé de l'Europe de l'ouest .Mais ce qui fut le plus dur pour UK c'était le retrait massif des troupes des Etats-Unis d'Europe ,ce dernier subissait des pressions de la part de sa population qui ne voulait pas se battre aussi loin et pour un problème qui ne concerné que les européens .Ce désengagement des Etats-Unis , affaiblissait la position d'UK , qui était déjà précaire .

UK était tout seul , aucun autre pays était avec lui . Il y avait certes la France libre qui combattait encore avec eux pour vaincre le nazisme mais malgré tout cela n'était pas suffisant , il n'était pas assez nombreux même en cherchant des volontaires dans leur colonies respective.  
Il devait faire face à l'affreuse vérité , il allait perdre , l'Europe était tombée dans les mains du fascisme , il n'avait plus aucun espoir de voir la fin de cette guerre libéré de cette idéologie .  
Mais voilà c'était terminé , dans combien de temps le Troisième Reich aller arrivé avec son armée, débarquer sur ses côtes .  
Il allait finir comme France , prisonnière de ce monstre mais elle avait au moins continué le combat intérieurement et extérieurement contre le Troisième Reich .Lui il ne savait pas , si son peuple allait continué la guerre , une guerre dont la majorité de l'opinion public ne voulait pas à ses débuts , il avait bien essayer la propagande pour les encourager à soutenir l'État .  
Le son des bombardier , interrompu ses pensées , sa capitale Londres était entrain d'être détruite par les obus de l'ennemi allemand .  
Quelqu'un sonna à la porte d'entrée , UK ouvra , c'était Churchill , il entra et s'installa dans le petit salon de style victorien , il tendit un télégramme à UK :  
La guerre est terminer . Le Royaume-Uni a perdu .  
Aucun mot ne fut échangé pendant plusieurs minutes , UK plia soigneusement le bout de papier , retenant ses sentiments profonds , de haine , de désespoir . Mais il devait se ressaisir , il n'avait plus le choix.

En cette année de juin 1943 , la guerre allait se terminer . Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui se saurait passé s'ils avaient agit plutôt lors de l'invasion de la Tchécoslovaquie le 15 mars 1939. Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance , ce dit-il en regardant Churchill entrain de fumer son cigare , son air était penseur pas défaitiste , il avait sans doute prévue quelque chose .

-J'ai donné ma démission en tant que premier ministre au parlement et au roi George VI. Je me suis décidé au moment où le gouvernement a décidé de signer cette foutue armistice . Ce sera sans doute la dernière fois que nous nous voyons mon cher pays . Je vais continuer le combat avec De Gaulle , mais pour cela je vais devoir vous dire adieu , je suis obligé de partir pour continuer le combat . J'espère que nous arriverons à libéré l'Europe . Au revoir .

Après avoir prononcé ces mots , Churchill sera la main d'UK , d'une telle force , montrant que lui ne l'avait pas abandonner , cela fit chaud au cœur d'UK de savoir que des hommes se battrons encore , qu'il y avait peut être encore un espoir de retourner la situation.

Arrivé au parlement, le Troisième Reich lui fit un grand sourire , montrant sa joie de l'avoir vaincu , ses crocs si aiguisés, tout droit sorti d'un cauchemar .Pourtant tout cela était bel et bien réel , la guerre allait se terminer ici et maintenant avec sa signature , il devait penser à son peuple , c'était ainsi qu'avait du penser France lorsqu'elle a signée l'armistice. Et le voilà lui-même entrain de faire la même chose , pourtant certain allait continuer à se battre tel que se brave Churchill qui refusait la défaite .

L'acte de capitulation fut signé , après une lecture de l'acte en question qui obligé le Royaume-Uni de céder ses colonies , de réduire son armement et de fournir au Troisième Reich tout le matériel utile de son armée , ainsi que plusieurs contingent de soldat , une lourde amende à payer ainsi que les frais de guerre , ....

Après la réunion , le Troisième Reich obligea UK à attendre que tout le monde parte de la salle , soi-disant pour discuter mais cela ne dura pas longtemps , et à peine ce pauvre UK avait franchit le pas de la porte que Troisième Reich l'assomma , il fit signe à deux SS de le soulever et de l'emportait dans ses appartements après l'avoir attaché.

Après avoir attendu une vingtaine de minutes , Troisième Reich en avait marre de patienté avant le réveil d'UK , alors il prépara tout ce qui lui fallait , mettant dans un angle mort de la pièce pour que UK à son réveil ne sache pas ce qui allait se passer.

Le Troisième Reich mordit le cou d'UK jusqu'au sang , léchant à plusieurs reprise le sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie . Ce qui fit réveillé UK par la douleur soudaine.

-Ta femme , elle aussi était délicieuse ...Un corps sculpté comme celui d'une déesse , forte , puissante qui malgré tout ce que je lui ais fait subir , elle gardé dans ses yeux argenté une flamme , une passion qui ne dépérissait pas . Et malgré le fait que je détestait qu'on me résiste , cette femme ne pouvait pas être juste tué , non ... Non , se serait trop simple , cela l'arrangerait même. Et dire qu'elle ne t'appartiendra plus jamais .

-Que lui as-tu fait ? murmura , UK devenu totalement blême à la mention de sa femme.

-Eh Eh !! Tu n'as pas compris !? QUE JE L'AVAIS ENCULER LA FRENCHIE !

-MONSTRE ! Cria UK , qui ne pouvait pas croire ce qui s'était passer , qu'il avait pu faire cela et qu'elle le lui est caché lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés lors des opérations en Afrique subsaharienne.

-Oh ! Tu me traites de monstre , cela ne me dérange pas plus que ça . Après tout , s'il fallait que je devienne un monstre pour tous vous vaincre et pouvoir me venger alors j'en suis devenu un.

Le Troisième Reich sourit et s'approchant du pays attaché , il pris son couteau et planta la pointe dans l'épaule de sa victime , qui poussa un hurlement strident . La lame du couteau s'enfonça plus profondément dans la chair de sa victime ,il la fit tourner , la retira puis la replanta dans sa cuisse cette fois , la retirant de nouveau il en lécha le sang qui était dessus . Boire tout se sang , fit monter son excitation , il devait se soulager et il avait justement sous la main la victime parfaite , il ne pouvait attendre de le voir supplier d'arrêter la douleur , oh oui il avait vraiment hâte de voir la peur dans ses yeux marrons .

Tranchant le pantalon d'UK , remontant la lame jusqu'au niveau de ses parties intimes , mettant à nu le service trois pièces de sa victime .Il sourit ,puis écrasant avec sa botte les bijoux de famille de UK , ce dernier se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas produire un seul son ou le moins possible. La pression continuer sur les parties de UK , il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter la douleur , il n'en pouvait plus , la douleur était tel qu'il aurait aimé s'évanouir pour y échapper .Ce fut à se moment là que Troisième Reich décida d'enlever son pied , et de prendre un torchon gorgé d'eau qui attendait sagement dans sa bassine . Avant même que UK ne comprenne ce qui se passait , le torchon percuta de plein fouet son visage ,sentant une de ses dents se délogé de sa mâchoire.Toussant , puis crachant du sang  
et une de ses dents sur le sol , éclaboussant de quelques gouttes de sang les chaussures du Troisième Reich. Ce dernier laissa tomber par terre le torchon , capturant de sa main droite les cheveux d'UK et les tira en arrière , forçant ainsi la tête de sa victime a être dans une position inconfortable et douloureuse. Les yeux dorée de Troisième Reich trahissait son excitation et faisait redouté le pire pour UK.  
-Tu sais que tu viens de salir mes chaussures préféré , il faudrait que tu les nettoie ...Avec ta langue .Montre quel bon petit chien tu es .  
UK ne répondit pas mais son regard défiait et méprisait Troisième Reich , le faisant sentir comme un être inférieur.  
Ce qui l'enerva au plus au point , et pour remédier à la frustration de se sentir inférieur , il poussa avec violence la tête d'UK contre le sol . Ne s'arrêtant pas dans son action , il écrasa puis donna plusieurs coup de pied dans la tête d'UK , qui à présent était entièrement rouge par son sang . Mais cela ne suffisait pas à satisfaire Troisième Reich , qui voulait brisée totalement se regard , il se demandait comment faire.

Devait-il l'enculé , non il n'était pas un de ces dégenérés et pourtant si cela peut le faire souffrir , une petite entorse à la règle n'aura pas une grande importance. Et puis voir le visage un de ses pires ennemis en sang et complétement déformé par les coups , c'était quelque chose de jouissif. Avec deux de ses doigts , il écarta et prépara un minimum l'anus de UK , mais dans l'unique but de ne pas se blesser lors de la pénétration.  
Il pénétra en un seul coup de reins , faisant rentré tout son pénis dans le derrière de sa victime.  
Les allées-retours était extrêmement inconfortable pour UK , qui ne se retenait plus d'exprimer sa douleur , face à cette acte qu'il trouvait immonde .  
Le supplice fut de courte durée comparaît à tout ce qu'il avait subi avant .Et UK fut d'une certaine manière soulagé quand Troisième Reich jouit , cela signifié que peut être son supplice allait enfin se terminer.  
Après s'être retiré , Troisième Reich se leva pris son couteau et marqua profondément la chair de la cuisse d'UK  
par le symbole d'une croix gammée , cela avait pour but de l'humilier encore plus.  
Troisième Reich ne resta pas plus longtemps dans la chambre et après avoir arrangé ses vêtements , il quitta la pièce.

Quelque semaines plus tard en Allemagne , dans sa maison , Troisième Reich était assis tranquillement dans son fauteuil,et lisait le journal , tandis que Est et Ouest jouaient dans leur parc. Jusqu'à ce qu' il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir , cela devait être France qui était rentré des courses , il l'entendit allait dans la cuisine . Elle avait du apprendre les nouvelles de la capitulation de son ancien mari dans le journal ou à la radio , il n'arrêtait pas de passer en boucle cette information de première importance , avec celle de la fin de la guerre , de la supériorité du nazisme et de la race aryenne. Il se leva de son fauteuil , et allant dans la cuisine il passa derrière France , caressant sa cuisse , il la sentit trembler sous son toucher . Il passa la main sous sa jupe brune , glissant tout doucement sa culotte , il mordit son épaule et pensa que définitivement c'était son sang qui était le meilleur , si doux , si sucré , un nectar et une fois qu'on y avait gouter on ne pouvait plus s'en passer . Il sortit son membre de son pantalon et d'un coup brusque pénétra à l'intérieur de France , qui ne fit aucun son , cela le vexa fortement , il la retourna de force , et l'appuyant contre le meuble de la cuisine , pris un couteau est trancha le haut de la chemise de France , libérant sa poitrine , il mordit jusqu'au sang ses tétons , ce qui la fit poussée un cri de déplaisir et de douleur . Satisfait de l'entendre réagir , il continua de la mordre partout sur la poitrine , aucune zone ne fut épargné . Elle ne se débattait pas , sachant que cela lui couterait bien plus et puis elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient témoins de ce genre de chose , elle devait donc satisfaire ce monstre pour pouvoir les protégés et évité qu'il ne puisse les influencer, ses pauvres petits bout de choux , qui n'ont rien demander à personne ni fais aucun mal.

Après qu'il eu jouit en elle , il se retira . France fit de son mieux pour se rhabillait et s'en alla dans sa chambre se nettoyé et changé de tenu .

Le combiner téléphonique se mit à sonner , Troisième Reich décrocha et entendit la voix paniquer d'Himler :

-J'ai une très grave nouvelle à vous annoncer , Mein Reich .

-Dites toujours .

-L'URSS vient de nous déclarer la guerre .

-QUOI!!

-Il a rompu l'accord , de plus les forces françaises et anglaises se sont alliées en Afrique , la légion étrangère à débarquer en Grèce , la résistance intérieur française s'amplifie , il y en a des débuts en Angleterre . Churchill s'est rendu aux Etats-Unis pour essayer de les rallier dans la guerre mais de ce coté là , il ne semble pas bouger , mais il risque de s'impliquer en Asie contre notre alliée l'Empire Japonais . De plus ,il y a des troubles en Italie , le régime risque de s'effondrait à un moment ou un autre . La guerre va recommencer .


	5. Fin de la guerre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite de : S'il avait gagné

Une nouvelle guerre , alors que la seconde venait de se terminer , cela était imprévisible , au moment où il avait quasiment toute l'Europe , ce démon d'URSS briser l'accord qu'ils avaient signé . Troisième Reich ne pouvait pas y croire , que ce fût ce soviétique qui attaqua en premier , il s'était plus attendu à voir ce gros Américain l'attaquer pour soi disant la liberté des peuples , il n'en avait que faire , de leur liberté , tous ne chercher que puissance et cet américain ne faisait pas partie de l'exception. Mais s'il ne se mêle pas à cette nouvelle guerre , c'était un ennemi de moins à combattre .

Une catastrophe ses troupes ont du fuire l'Angleterre pour pouvoir concentrer et sécurisé le territoire en Europe , il n'avait pas prévu une amplification de la résistance en Angleterre , en France et surtout pas la chute de l'Italie fasciste , avec l'exécution de Mussolini .  
Il fallait qu'il gagne au plus vite la guerre avant que d'autre acteurs entre en jeu , il n'aimait pas les revers subi en Afrique par les troupes anglaises et française résistante qui devait prévoir un débarquement prochain en Europe .

Churchill et De Gaulle s'étant entendu pour former une alliance avec l'URSS , pour pouvoir gagner cette guerre , toute les alliances sont permis .

Troisième Reich s'était enfermé dans son bureau , il réfléchissait à propos de la marche à suivre . Il dessinait des plans , il ne pouvait pas abandonner ni perdre , car si c'était le cas il ne pourrait plus protéger ses enfants , ni leur donner un empire , un endroit où ils ne souffriraient ni de la faim ni du froid et de la misère , qu'il avait connu durant son enfance avec son frère Weimar.

Plusieurs long mois se sont écoulés , Berlin a été bombarder à plusieurs reprises , il avait du déménagé France et ses deux enfants, Est et Ouest , ce fût dans l'ancien pays de leur mère qu'ils s'installèrent , en Alsace .  
Le répis fut de courte durée , Troisième Reich reçu un appel d'Himmler lui annonçant la mort du Fürheur , qui s'était suicidé dans son bunker . Et qu'il devait absolument venir pour diriger les prochaines opérations avant que l'URSS détruise toute l'Allemagne.

Après avoir raccroché , Troisième Reich ne savait plus quoi faire pour arrengeait la situation , mais il devait y aller pour pouvoir peut être gagner cette guerre , il devait le faire pour Est et Ouest ,qui devait vivre .  
En quittant son bureau , il croisa France assise par terre dans le petit salon , elle traissait les cheveux blonds de Est qui jouait avec une petite poupée tandis que Ouest lisait un livre . Troisième Reich hésitait briser ce cadre magnifique , pourtant il le devait , il ne pouvait pas partir sans leur dire au revoir.

\- France , Est , Ouest ...Je dois partir en Allemagne , et je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai donc ...  
Troisième Reich embrassa ses enfants et sa femme , il ne voulait pas dire au revoir , il avait l'impression qu'il ne reviendrait jamais s'il le disait .  
Ses enfants comprenaient qu'il devait partir à cause de la guerre et ils savaient qu'il reviendrait coûte que coûte à la maison.  
Ce qui surpris Troisième Reich , fut que France pleurait un tout petit peu , tenait- elle à lui après tout ce temps passé.

Il du les quittés avec le coeur serré , en passant la porte et se dirigeant à sa voiture où son chauffeur l'attendait , il prit place à son siège habituel , à l'arrière . En regardant à travers la vitre il vit sur le seuil de la maison France et leurs enfants qu'ils lui faisaient signe d'aurevoir .

Quand la voiture fut si loin , qu'on ne pouvait plus qu'en distingué un point , France murmura avec un doux sourire :  
\- Enfin ,tout est terminée .  
\- Qu'est ce qui est terminée , maman ? Demanda Ouest , qui commencé à s'inquiéter pour son père.  
\- La guerre , mon petit lapin .Et si on allait faire des gâteaux pour fêter la fin .  
\- Youpi ! Des gâteaux ! Criaient en choeur les deux enfants.  
Les deux enfants , ne savaient pas que leur mère était soulagée du départ de leur père.

Sur la route , la voiture de Troisième Reich fut toucher par des tires et finit dans un arbre .Encore ensuquait par le choc , Troisième Reich fut sortie de force de sa voiture , et au moment où il relevait les yeux vers son agresseur , il entendit le son d'un pistolet prêt à tirer dans sa tête.  
Quel ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsqu'il reconnu UK , qui le méprisant entièrement , ne dit pas un mot et tira .  
Le crâne explosa sous la puissance du coup de feu .  
Un des soldats près d'UK , lui demanda s'il valait mieux pas le laisser vivant pour lui faire un procès après la guerre . Ce à quoi répondit UK:  
\- Un chien comme lui , ne mérite ni procès ni dernière parole , il n'est rien .  
La nouvelle de la mort de Troisième Reich fut envoyé à URSS , à Staline , à Churchill et enfin à De Gaulle , avec dans l'heure une réponse , la guerre était enfin finit , Berlin était tombé au main de l'URSS et toute l'Allemagne fut conquis par les forces alliées .

Dans la petite maison , en Alsace , une odeur de gâteaux et de crème au chocolat flottait dans l'air. Quand on sonna à la porte , ce fût Est qui ouvrit la porte . Voir la petite fille , pertubait UK , mais après tout peut être Troisième Reich avait eu des enfants avant de tenter de conquérir l'Europe .Cela ne pouvait pas être la fille de France , il ne le supporterait pas .  
\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez , monsieur ?  
\- Excuse moi , petite mais est ce qu'il y a France .  
\- Pourquoi , voulez-vous voir ma maman, monsieur?  
Ces mots si innocent , firent l'effet de coup de couteau à UK , il ne pouvait pas aller la voir comme si de rien n'était alors qu'elle avait du être forcé d'avoir des enfants avec ce monstre .  
\- Peut tu lui confier ce message , que la guerre est finit et que nous avons gagné.  
\- est ce que mon papa , va rentrer à la maison pour jouer avec nous .Demanda Est les yeux , pleins d'espoirs .  
UK ne pouvait pas répondre , dans tout les cas cela ferait mal à la petite fille . Il tourna le dos à l'enfant encore déboussolé , qui ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer .Elle alla tout raconter à sa mère , et quand celle-ci sortie , courant dehors à la recherche d'UK , elle ne le trouva pas ,alors  
qu'elle avait tant à lui dire .

Plus tard , dans la soirée après avoir couché ses enfants ,France s'installa dans le salon , elle attendait que le temps passait . L'espoir de pouvoir être à nouveau libre , elle réfléchit quoi faire pour son pays , ses enfants .  
Mais , quelqu'un toqua à la porte , elle ne savait pas qui cela pouvait bien être à cette heure ci .Elle s'imaginait toute sorte de possibilités , alors qu'elle entrouvrit la porte elle perçut dans la pénombre un très grand homme , faisant la taille et l'épaisseur de la porte d'entrée . Le peu de lumière lui permit de distinguer les vêtements du visiteur. Elle devina que c'était URSS et après avoir ouvert plus largement la porte , elle le laissa entrer dans la maison.  
\- Je suis là pour te confier les dernières nouvelles et ce qui va arrivé dans le futur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette nouvelle , sera en livre , j'ai déjà plusieurs idée la concernant .


	6. Union Européenne

Le conseil européen venait de se terminer , tout les pays venait de se quitter . Seul deux étaient resté dans la salle , pour discuter de l'avenir de l'Europe , Germany et France.

Assise sur le rebord de la table , Germany attendait ce que voulait lui dire France .

-Et si nous dansions , comme lorsque nous dirigeons l'Union Européenne.Dit France , en lui tendant sa main .

-Pourquoi , pas . Répondit Germany en prenant la main de France. Il la trouva douce et chaude ,comparait à ces mains plutôt dur et rugueuse , il en avait honte mais il ne voulait pas le dire , il ne souhaité pas qu'America en profite pour se moquer de lui ou qu'un autre pays ne le fasse.

Allumant son portable , France choisit sa play-list favorite : la première chanson étant Haendel -Sarabande.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=klPZIGQcrHA&list=PLE7zQOT6XfVt7fB1I_DfBuzHqcA-a37qv&index=45&t=0s

Main dans la main , France et Germany commencèrent à valser .

-Que prévoit-tu , France pour l'Union Européenne ? murmura Germany en regardant le fin cou de France.

-J'ai plusieurs projets pour lesquels nous devons encore avancée , nous n'avons plus le choix . Répondit avec fermeté France , alors que leur pas s'entremêlèrent au fil de la musique .

Germany ne répondit pas , il préférait attendre qu'elle continua d'exposer ses idées , il était fatigué à cause du Brexit , de Grèce qui se trouvait encore en dette , mais ce qui l'inquiétait plus que tout c'était la montée de l'extrême droite et des nationalisme en Europe , cela touchait même son pays . Il souhaitait que France sache quoi faire pour stopper cette montée de l'extrême droite , qui lui rappelait un passé dont il avait honte et ne voulait pas retourner . Mais elle était tout aussi touché que lui par des mouvements sociales , des gréves qui n'en finissent pas et pourtant elle était là contre lui , main dans la main , elle semblait déterminer.

-Germany , je sais que les temps sont dure , avec UK qui quitte l'UE mais nous devons avancé , nous ne pouvons pas rater le départ . C'est le moment de faire progresser l'UE , là où UK n'a que fait la ralentir , profitons de ce moment pour rétablir les puissances au sein de l'UE et d'organiser de nouveau projet.

-France , murmura Germany en la faisant tourner sur la droite , pour qu'elle évite de se prendre les bouts de table. Tu sais que cela va être difficile , UK été un de ceux qui contribuer le plus au budget européen et ...

-Attends ! le coupa France de vive voix, UK a laisser son peuple décidé par un référendum de la sortie de l'UE . S'il ne voulait pas quitter l'UE , il n'avait cas passer outre l'avis de son peuple .

-FRANCE! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ,on doit laisser nos peuple s'exprimer et lorsque nous faisons un référendum nous devons en appliquer les conséquences de ce derniers . Germany commençait à paniquer , il ne pouvait pas croire que France puisse dire ce genre de chose , elle semblait pourtant si sérieuse dans ses propos.

-Gem , le peuple n'a pas toujours raisons , tu devrais pourtant le savoir , il suffit qu'il soit manipuler pour qu'il vote quelque chose de néfaste à son encontre . Chuchota France à l'oreille de Germany , alors qu'elle se rapprochait de son corps.

La sensation de la poitrine de France contre son torse , raviva des souvenirs qu'il pensait avoir enterré au plus profonds de son être , un passé qui fut douloureux pour toute l'Europe. Il secoua la tête comme s'il voulait faire partir ce souvenirs qui ressemblait plus à un cauchemar mais qui était bel et bien réel , pour son plus grand malheur .

-Tu sais très bien , Gem , que un de mes anciens présidents avait passé en dehors de l'avis du peuple .Après le refus en 2005 de la constitution européenne , je tiens à noter que les Pays-Bas avait eux aussi voté non. Puis en 2007 , Le traité de Lisbonne , que le président de l'époque N.Sarkozy a fait voter par le parlement , pour ne pas passer par le peuple en disant que vu que ce n'était pas une constitution européenne , il n'avait pas besoin de leur avis.

\- c'est vrai , c'était la pagaille en Europe , on n'avait était obliger à refaire des négociations , des changements. Mais pourtant, France ce n'est pas comme s'il avait fait contre leur volonté , puisque ce n'était pas dans le référendum.

-Oui , mais c'était plus subtil que sa , les français avaient compris que cela équivalait à une constitution européenne et qu'on venait de leur enlevé le droit de s'exprimer à se sujet .

Germany acquiesça , tout en faisant tournoyer France sur elle-même .

\- C'était assez amusant , de voir Mr Sarkozy débarquer en plein parlement polonais , pour les obliger à signer ce traité et sans passer par le peuple .

-Ah , pauvre Poland , il n'a pas compris ce qui se passait lorsqu'il vous a vu débarqué et prendre les décisions à sa place .Il a bien du râler pendant plusieurs semaines . Soupira Germany , il se souvenait quand Poland était venu se plaindre du comportement de France et de son président , du fait que cela touchait à sa souveraineté en tant que nation;

-Il râlait , parce que j'avais fait enlever la notion de Dieu et d'une Europe chrétienne .

-Tout ces conflits ont affaiblis l'UE , jusqu'au départ d'UK .

-Oh , voyons UK a toujours eu qu'un seul pied dans l' UE . Je ne me fais aucun soucis pour lui , il sera comme d'habitude , il déclenchera une guerre ou il s'impliquera dans les affaires d'une de ses anciennes colonies .

-Tu n'es pas la dernière , sur ce point là . Tu as encore était accusé de néocolonialisme par plusieurs populations africaines .

-Voyons , je peux très bien les laisser tomber mais ils se plaindraient encore . De plus , ce sont eux qui m'ont appelées à l'aide .

\- Même USA , retire ses troupes d'Afrique .

La mention des Etats Unis en Afrique fit sourire France , alors qu'elle entamait la dernière partie de la valse.

-Pourquoi , cela te fais t-il sourire ?

-C'est simple , Ame se pensait le plus fort , qu'il était capable de réglé les conflits en Afrique mais là dessus il n'a aucune expérience , il ne comprends pas la mentalité africaine , et qu'une fièvre peut d'un coup les prendre comme en RDC par exemple . Mais si nous en revenons à mon cas précis , il serait temps de faire une armée européenne .

-Non , murmura en tremblant Germany , il sentit et s'imagina très bien le sourire cruel , de cette bouche aux crocs encore pleins de sang de Troisième Reich qui se trouvait derrière lui et qui n'arrêtait pas de murmurer toute sorte de propos plus ou moins violent. Il semblait d'accord pour faire une armée européenne avec France , cela surprenait beaucoup Germany. 

-Voyons Gem, cela permettrait à l'UE d'avoir une puissance militaire et de la placer parmi le top 5 .

-Tu me dis cela parce que tu as perdu ta cinquième place et que tu es retourner à la septième place , et que des pays comme la Corée du Sud et le Japon t'on dépassé.

\- Ce classement fait par des états-uniens , ne prends pas en compte un facteur .

-Qui est ?

\- A-t-on avis ,mener des opérations en dehors de son territoire régional ou sur un autre continent , de plus les places change assez souvent. Et dire que certain craignent l'Inde ou la Chine .

-Ils sont quand même dans le top cinq .

-Oui , c'est vraie et j'attends de voir comment la Chine va s'en sortir face à une des fièvres africaines . Si elle est capable ou non de pouvoir se déployer même à l'étranger . Et en ce qui concerne l'Inde , il n'y a rien à craindre de se côté là , ils sont trop obsédé à l'idée d'éliminer le Pakistan.

Troisième Reich , ricanait dans le dos de Germany , et susurra:

"elle n'a pas tord"

Germany ne pouvait pas répondre sans passer pour un fou , il décida de continuer de l'ignorer , une nouvelle musique ayant commencé.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=4&v=M7X6oYg6iro&feature=emb_title  
La chanson surprit Germany , qui s'attendait à une autre musique classique il regarda France d'un air étonné .Elle le regarda avec un air fatigué .

-Quoi ! Je n'ai plus le droit de mélanger les différents types de genre musicaux dans ma play-list maintenant .

-Si , si tu as le droit.

"Ah , ah , si tu voyais ta tête ....Maintenant accepte son offre pour une armée européenne , allie l'efficacité , la discipline allemande avec la folie et la combativité française de ne jamais abandonner même dans les pires situation . Ne fais pas mon erreur de ne pas avoir intégré son armée dans mes forces à l'époque j'aurais du récupéré sa légion étrangère. Profite de cette occasion , pour refaire briller un nouveau REICH ."

-En ce qui concerne une armée européenne bien sur que cela resterait ouverte aux autres pays membres de l'UE , alors es-tu partant.Demanda France , en se détachant de l'emprise de Germany.

"Signe , accepte . Il n'y aura plus d'autre occasion , saisit-là"

-France , j'hésite , et si cela était mal perçu par la communauté international et si nous le faisons alors est ce qu'un jour l'UE aura une place au conseil de sécurité de l'ONU.

-En ce qui concerne , l'avis des autres pays de la communauté international ils ne sont pas là pour se mêler des affaires interne de l'UE , ils en n'ont ni le pouvoir ni la légitimité de le faire .

-Pourtant , USA n'a pas apprécié l'idée d'une armée européenne .

"bouh bouh , pauvre américa , qui a peur de l'UE" se moquait Troisième Reich , en faisant semblant de pleurer. Cette petite mise en scène exaspéré Germany , qui n'en pouvait plus de Troisième Reich.

-Ame , voit ses intérêts , il a juste en dirigeant un réactionnaire , un clown même qui se croit puissant , alors qu'il va peut être voir de ses propres yeux le début du réveil de l'Europe ,s'il est encore vivant d'ici là. France souriait et laissa échappé un petit rire cruel.

"Ah , AH AH!!! " Troisième Reich n'arrêtait pas de rire , allongé sur le sol , et avec une de ses mains sur son ventre.Ce rire avait toujours donné des sueurs froide à Germany.

-Il faudra aussi passer par une union total de tout les pays européens , avec une langue commune qui ne soit pas l'anglais .

-Pourquoi , pas l'anglais ?

-D'une UK ne fait plus partie de l'UE et de deux ils faut une langue qui puissent être parler par l'ensemble des populations de l'UE , mais cela prendra du temps , le temps que les langues se mélanges entre elle , avec une prédominance de certaines. Et enfin , le plus important intégré la Russie ou du moins une partie à l'UE.

-DE QUOI!

"Hein!"

Troisième Reich et Germany s'exclamèrent en même temps , le choque visible sur leur visage.

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse , France , pourquoi intégré la Russie ?

-C'est un secret , Germany ,il est temps que nous rejoignons nos différent pays , je te ferai part de mes autres projets pour l'Europe et l'UE , plus tard , nous avons encore un peu de temps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette nouvelle fait partie du même univers qu' Une nuit à Paris.
> 
> Pour aller plus loin :
> 
> Controverse de la constitution Européenne :
> 
> https://www.persee.fr/doc/mat_0769-3206_2005_num_78_1_1030
> 
> https://www.lemonde.fr/europe/article/2015/05/29/l-ue-du-non-de-2005-a-la-peur-du-no-britannique_4642393_3214.html
> 
> https://www.europarl.europa.eu/Europe2004/textes/2005-01-10-brochure-constitution-fr-v02.pdf
> 
> https://www.lemonde.fr/europe/article/2005/06/01/constitution-europeenne-un-non-aux-pays-bas_657122_3214.html
> 
> Militaire :
> 
> https://www.globalfirepower.com/countries-listing.asp


	7. Entente en Afrique du Nord et en Asie mineure

Une discussion et des actions devaient être prise sur plusieurs questions et décisions portant , pour cela une réunion entre les différentes puissances qui compte dans ces régions . Autour d'une table était réunit Turquie qui tremblait du aux dernières actions de son dirigeant , Libye qui jouait avec son couteau mais s'en fichait complétement de la tension qui régnait dans la pièce , et enfin Russie qui les regardaient tout deux avec un certain air de mécontentement mais surtout face aux dernières actions de Turquie.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit , un autre pays entra , tranquillement , avec une certaine grâce dans ses mouvements , ses longs cheveux tombant sur ses épaules , elle avait plus l'air d'avoir sa place dans un petit salon de thé plutôt que dans cette pièce mal éclairer , où les tensions étaient palpable .

Elle prit place à côté de Russie , souriant aux deux autres pays , mais seul Turquie tremblait . Libye lui renvoya son sourire , montrant ses crocs luisant , et plantant son couteau dans la table . La réunion pouvait commencé.

Ce fut Russie qui prit la parole en premier :

-Étant donné les dernières décisions prises en ce mois de février 2020 par toi Turquie , et que tu ne sembles pas comprendre une certaine chose , un pays comme le tien peut devenir le prochain terrain de jeu des grandes puissances , ne l'oublie pas , tu aura beaux essayé de crier , menacé comme tu veux l'Europe en envoyant des cars de migrants pour faire pressions pour essayer de mettre les pays européens contre la Russie ...

-Oui , rajouta la femme , si tu viens à nuire mes intérêts ton dirigeant pourrait sauter et tu te retrouverait en guerre civil et je pourrais tout aussi bien reconnaitre le Kurdistan comme un pays à part entière et lui permettre d'avoir son territoire dans les limites qu'il voudra.

-Non , tu ne peux pas faire cela France , cria complétement choqué Turquie.

-Si elle peux , dit en souriant Libye , je me souviens que tu avais mener une attaque avec UK , contre mon dirigeant de l'époque Kadhafi et plonger mon pays dans une guerre civile , qui as repris à présent .

-Tu ne lui en veux pas? Chuchota Turquie .

\- Non , car après tout il avait fait plusieurs erreurs géopolitiques et diplomatiques , qui ne lui on pas était pardonné , ne jamais insulté les vieux pays , ils se vengent toujours , c'est comme ne jamais récupéré Grèce , elle arrive toujours à ruiné les empires , elle est toujours en dette.Non , le plus amusant dans cette histoire , c'est que les Etats-Unis n'ont pas était prévenue tout de suite et ont était pris au dépourvue et ne comprenant qu'après les insultes commises par Kadhafi.

Après les propos de Libye , un silence de mort dura pendant plusieurs secondes .

-Le temps n'est pas au passé , je te félicite pour la prise de plusieurs ville importante par le maréchal Haftar . Dit en France en brisant le silence.

-Merci , mais s'en votre aide à tous cela aurait été difficile .

France et Russie acquiescent silencieusement .

-Pourquoi , les Etats-Unis ne sont-ils pas présent autour de cette table? Demanda Turquie .

-Parce qu'ils se retire progressivement d'Afrique pour aller vers l'Asie et donc qu'ils ne sont plus assez important ici. Lui répondit Russie , sur un ton froid.

En regardant sa montre , France se rends compte qu'il est temps de terminer la réunion , elle a encore une réunion au conseil de l'union européenne pour le Brexit.

Après diverse salutations et menaces les quatre pays s'en allèrent de la salle de réunion.

Les pions venaient d'être bouger , quel en serait l’issue finale de cette partie totalement cynique auquel joue les grands pays , quels alliances entre eux et qui en seront les vainqueurs à la fin?


	8. Note d'auteur

Bon , bein , la fac va être fermée lundi du au Covid19 , comme toute les écoles , collèges et lycées de France. Aller voir le discours de Mr Macron pour en savoir plus.

Je vais en profiter pour continuer d'écrire mes fanfic (donc plus de chapitre) :)

Tout en continuant d'étudiée , aucune idée pour comment vont se passer mes partiels.

J'espère que vous irez bien . A plus , pour de nouveaux chapitres , pour passer le temps.


	9. Crise avec l'Italie

Une réunion d'urgence , avait dit la petite secrétaire à Italie , qui commencé à stresser sur ce qui allait se passer. En entrant dans la petite salle, il soupira soulagé de ne pas être humilié devant tous les autres pays de l'Union Européenne . En levant les yeux il aperçut assit sur la table France qui le regardait d'un regard perçant et à ses côtés Allemagne qui lisait un dossier.

\- Bonjour France et Allemagne .

\- Assis toi, Italie . Répliqua froidement France tandis qu'Allemagne ne prononça pas un mot ni ne leva la tête pour regarder Italie.  
-Tu sais pourquoi nous t'avons convoqué ici, Italie . Demanda France en se levant pour s'approcher du pauvre pays qui était assis sur sa chaise, tremblant de peur . C'était très rare quand France était en colère , et ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'était le silence d'Allemagne.  
Italie murmura un oui, tout en évitant le regard perçant de France, qui s'était encore approchait de lui.

-Tu n'as pas oublié le but de cette union . Qu'on se doit être solidaire entre nous pour pouvoir avoir du poids en ce monde, où tu ne t'en souviens déjà plus alors que tu étais un des pays fondateurs. Déclara Allemagne d'une voix froide sans hausser le ton, levant de son rapport ses prunelles rouge sang le fixé droit dans les yeux d'Italie.

-Le Royaume-Uni essaye bien de quitter l'UE, et vous verrez qu'il réussira, à avoir une place dans le monde. Chuchota en tremblant Italie, terrifier par les deux pays dans la pièce.

\- Sûr qu'il réussira, créant des troubles, et devant continuer à se soumettre aux Américains. Mais Italie en nous quittant tu vas semer plus de trouble que l'Angleterre, entraînant à ta suite d'autres peuple et gouvernements qui voudront à leur tour quitter tout ce que nous avons fait pour le moment, veux-tu une nouvelle guerre mondiale car c'est pour cela que l'UE a été créé .Déclara France en jouant avec son stylo.

-Les pays sont assez grands pour ne plus se faire la guerre entre eux .Déclara de vive voix Italie.  
À cela France et Allemagne éclatèrent de rire , ce qui fit rougir Italie qui détourna son regard . Il avait affreusement honte.

\- Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une guerre pour renforcer la cohésion des nations contre un ennemi commun, de faire une Économie de guerre pour relancer l'économie . Oui, la guerre contre une autre nation c'est l'extase, l'adrénaline coulant dans nos veines, la propagande coulant à flots, les populations ne voient plus que cela, s'unissant contre un ennemi commun . Mais qui choisissait en tant qu'ennemi , qui serait le plus parfait, est ce que ce serait la Turquie, l'Iran, le Liban, la Corée du Nord ou la Chine ou bien encore une autre nation qui se trouverait encore une fois dans les mauvais camps. Dit France en souriant tout en se rasseyant sur la table, s'éloignant d'Italie.  
Italie ne savait que dire là-dessus , il sentait la menace qui se cachait là.

-De plus avec la montée de l'extrême droite et donc des fascistes ne vois-tu par l'histoire qui se répète, tout cela parce que certains ne croient plus dans le rêve européen. Des personnes qui veulent le détruire pour un passé désuet ou parce qu'ils ont peur de l'étranger, alors ils ne croient plus à ce rêve qui est à notre portée de mains. Continua sur la même lancé Allemagne.

-Cela n'arrivera plus, tout le monde le verrait, les États-Unis agiraient tout de suite !Déclara de vive voix Italie en cognant son poing sur la table qui était à côté sur lui.

-Non, ils ne le feraient pas car ils sont en déclin , il se croit être encore une surpuissant mais il ne remarque pas les véritables puissants, ceux qui dominent encore le monde. Les États-Unis se renferment sur eux-mêmes . Il y a un chef du monde, un président qui le représente ce monde nouveau, et dont la force et là. Les Américains sont aveugles pour leur grande majorité, leurs élites voient plus ou moins le danger arrivé et la méfiance s'installe. Car après tout nous sommes peut-être alliés avec eux aujourd'hui mais demain les jeux des alliances peuvent totalement changer .Prononça calmement Allemagne alors qu'il cherchait une feuille dans son dossier.

-Il reste la Chine qui est une grande puissance.

-Avec la crise qui la touche elle est affaiblie.Répondit Allemagne .

-Oui mais elle m'a plus aidé que l'UE.

-Déjà ce sont Allemagne et moi-même qui t'avons aidé le plus même si je l'admets tout n'a pas toujours été honnête face à la gravité de la crise et que tous les gouvernements n'ont pas forcément réagi comme il le fallait , donc arrête de raconter des mensonges et de promulguer l'eurocentime . Car n'oublie pas sans l'UE tu n'es plus rien, tu n'as aucun poids sur les marchés financiers, ton économie et désastreuse de par la corruption, la mafia et la mauvaise gestion des aides européenne par ton gouvernement .Tu devrais d'abord te remettre en cause avant d'accuser l'UE .Et cela vaut pour tous les pays membres et leur gouvernement, dont les hommes politiques ne font qu'accuser l'UE de tous les maux et dont les populations ne vont pas à la source, ne réfléchissent plus et se laissent prendre par tous les journalistes qui cherchent à faire le plus de vue et donc de buzz, et n'expliquant pas la réalité des faits aux populations qui ne remettent rien en question et gobe tout ce qu'il lise et refuse la réalité concrète. De plus la psychose est aggravée par toute ces pleureuses qui demande toujours plus et cela depuis longtemps en faisant paniquer la population pour servir leur intérêt personnel .Entrainant la paranoïa et la haine envers ceux qui sortent, ces gens devenant complètement aveugles à cause de la peur , n'arrivent pas à voir le vrai danger qui se trouve à leur porte et qui ne cesse de roder, grossissant à chacune de leurs concessions contre la liberté de mouvement et acceptant le contrôle total pour une sécurité qui n'est qu'illusoire face à un danger complètement minime .

-Mais le danger de cette maladie est réel, même ton gouvernement a choisi le confinement France. Murmura Italie en détournant le regard.

-N'oublie pas Italie, ce que fais notre gouvernement ne correspond pas forcément à ce qu'on pense et à nos actions . Nous ne sommes pas leur pantin mais on représente des courants de pensée et par moments nous changeons radicalement ou nous disparition pour être remplacé par...

-JE SAIS! Mais ... je...je ne veux pas pour autant sacrifier une partie de ma population pour des concepts tels que la liberté, la vie de ces personnes sont importantes . Aucune vie ne devrait être négligée et même si cela doit m'en couter ma propre existence ici-bas . Je m'en remets à Dieu et au choix de mon gouvernement, tu devrais faire de même France , et ne pas finir dans ton athéisme total, en négligeant la parole de Dieu.

-Dieu ... Hum ... Si tu avais vécu tout ce que j'ai dû faire et subir tu comprendrais qu'il n'y a pas de Dieu de la manière dont tu l'imagines et que ce n'est qu'un concept créé par les hommes pour se rassurer sur tout ce qui concerne l'avenir et au moment de leur mort.

Italie ne répondit pas à la remarque de France, la colère pouvait se lire dans ses yeux . Alors que France repensait à son long passé et aux multiples changements qui l'ont traversée et dont les cicatrices sont encore visibles sur son corps malgré les efforts qu'elle fournit pour les cacher . Peu de personnes le sachant . Un combat de regards commença entre France et Italie, chacun fort dans ses convictions, ce fut Allemagne qui les arrêta en se raclant la gorge.Et en déclarant d'une voix clair, faisant par la même occasion dirigée leurs regards vers lui.

-Bon, la situation n'est pas catastrophique, le nombre de morts étant très bas . Des aides te seront envoyé Italie pour que tu puisse gérer cette crise mais en échange n'oublies pas que l'UE qui t'aide le plus et donc calme ta population . Même si les mesures prises sont complètement démesurées face aux nombres de morts et à la classe d'âge qui est touchée. Qui rappelons-le ne touchent que ceux au-dessus de cinquante ans, et ne tuent que 3 pourcents voire moins de ces personnes donc quasiment rien.Mais ceci étant la faute des gouvernements et des personnels hospitaliers qui en profitent pour les premiers à passer des lois et faire oublier tout ce qui s'est passé auparavant, critiquant pour beaucoup de politique l'UE qui fait comme elle peu face à la souveraineté des pays, habituant les gens à respecter de tels ordres allant à l'encontre des libertés de chacun . Enfin, pour les seconds qui en profitent pour augmenter leur salaire qui est déjà élevé, en pleurant à chaudes larmes pour des cagnottes . Mais si leur métier ne leur plaît pas elles n'ont qu'à changer de travail. Et ils se prennent pour des héros alors qu'ils ne font que ce que leur travail consiste et qu'ils ne voient pas le futur arrivé et les robots qui les remplaceront . Car oui l'ère de la robotique arrive on ne pas le ralentir indéfiniment, une nouvelle révolution est en cours .

-Il faut pour cela préparer les populations à un revenu universel, et que tout le monde ne pourra pas forcément avoir un travail, beaucoup de métier disparaîtrons . Alors l'UE est l'avenir pour pouvoir aider les pays à faire cette transition et crée un nouvel empire .On ne doit pas renoncer maintenant à cause d'une crise qui nous ferait retomber dans un passé désuet. Il faut réveiller l'Europe pour la faire redevenir la première puissance mondiale. Ne veux-tu pas Italie refaire partis d'un empire et retrouver de la puissance dans cette union? Rajouta France en tendant sa main vers Italie, qui hésitait à la prendre.

Il repensa aux histoires de son père, de la puissance d'un empire et de l'influence que son arrière-grand-père avait eus . Une des raisons pour laquelle il avait voulu intégrer l'UE, pour repeser sur la scène internationale. C'est avec un petit sourire nostalgique qu'il serra la main de France en se levant.  
Après plusieurs salutations de politesse, Italie quitta la salle.  
France regarda Allemagne et les deux amis sourirent, la partie pouvait rependre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila une autre nouvelle qui se situe dans le même univers qu'Une nuit à Paris ( à présent celle qui n'en feront pas partie seront précisé comme univers alternatifs), n’oubliai pas de sortir prendre l'air et d'aller vous promener dehors c'est bon pour votre santé et surtout regarder plusieurs sources d'information ( par exemple : euronews , l'AFP ;en ce qui concerne l'UE et sa politique il faut regarder directement à la source ex : la commission européenne ). N'oubliez pas de sortir avec vos papier et votre petite attestation ( comme en 1940) ou sinon courrez vite.


	10. Saint-Pétersbourg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Univers Alternatif

À Saint-Pétersbourg , la neige tombait en ce mois de décembre , l'URSS venait de disparaitre libérant une dizaine de petits pays et leur peuple oppressé .  
Ce fut la victoire d'USA, qui bien heureux d'avoir gagné la guerre froide il festoyait sur la mort de son ancien ennemi. USA ne lésina pas sur l'alcool et la sucrerie, si bien qu'il en fut malade durant une semaine.  
Ce ne fut pas le cas pour tout le monde, le reste des pays, attendait la suite, qui allait prendre le siège de l'ex-URSS au conseil de sécurité.

Ce fut Russia qui lui succéda avec l'accord des autres pays du conseil.  
Pourtant, USA ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu parmi les pays de l'ex-urss. Il devait cependant gardait son attitude sûr de lui, et forte pour ne pas passer pour un faible auprès de ce nouveau pays.  
La cérémonie de passation de siège prit fin, et chacun parti à ses occupations.  
Plusieurs années passèrent depuis la fin de l'URSS, les relations entre les pays n'avaient pas beaucoup changé.

Il ne reste plus qu'une seule superpuissance, on se croyait alors à l'apogée du monde, qu'il n'y aurait plus de conflits, de guerre mais une paix sur le monde. Beaucoup étaient aveuglés par cette lumière de paix, alors que les ombres se manifestaient en petit groupe pour briser cette hégémonie américaine.  
Une réunion secrète fut organisé à Saint-Pétersbourg, réunissant Russie, Chine, France, UK, Allemagne. Cette réunion portait sur la puissance des États-Unis , et la manière dont il faudrait s'y prendre pour la faire tomber. Car malgré la propagande pour faire croire que tout allait bien dans le monde, de nouvelle forme d'inégalité et d'injustice apparaissait . Le compte à rambour pour la fin des États-Unis s'était déclenché. Chacun des pays présents avait une raison pour le faire tomber.

Un serment fut prononcé par le petit groupe de ne pas se trahir et ni de céder à la tentation des propositions des États-Unis .  
Ainsi le petit groupe, se sépara .

Un homme se promena dans les rues bondées de Saint-Pétersbourg, c'était Russia, qui se dirigea vers une des anciennes statues marquant la gloire du soviétisme, les ouvriers étaient en train de la détachée, c'était un ordre du gouvernement d'enlever tous les symboles de l'ex-urss . Les remplaçant par ceux de la nouvelle idéologie populaire qui était le capitalisme. En pensant à cela, l'homme serra ses poings de colère, son visage rester de marbre mais son regard était rempli de haine envers un seul homme, son ennemi juré. Il ne prêta pas attention au bruit de pas se rapprochant de lui . Il ne se retourna que lorsqu'il fut appelé . Il regarda avec surprise la petite femme , se demandant si elle ne faisait que commenter la statue qui était à présent au sol.Mais pourtant le regard de cette femme ce dirigé vers lui , une femme dont il n'arrivait pas à distinguer les traits ni sa voix précise , tellement elle était couverte d'un épais manteau de fourrure , d'une longue et épaisse écharpe de couleur crème et enfin un petit bonnet à pompon . La neige qui tombait tel un rideaux , rendant difficile de bien voir cette femme habillait tout en blanc.

Cependant il put mieux la voir quand celle-ci se rapprocha avec rapidité, et lui prit la main dans un même mouvement, lui faisant une pression pour courir. Il reconnut les couleurs du drapeau de France. Ils coururent ainsi pendant une vingtaine de minutes, empruntant d'innombrables ruelles, pour fuir un danger qu'il ignorait . Après être entré dans un bar, ils eurent juste le temps d'aller à l'arrière-boutique , que déjà ceux qui les poursuivaient étaient déjà là. Courant de nouveau, ils arrivèrent dans une allée pleine de poubelles, un ivrogne était étalé au sol avec une bouteille de vodka dans la main.Ceux qui les poursuivaient arrivé, ils eurent tout juste le temps de se cacher derrière les poubelles. Leurs poursuivants, avaient dépassé les poubelles sans les voir, mais à ce moment-là le vieil ivrogne se mit à marmonnait dans sa barbe , ils étaient en train de les désigner du doigt . Au moment, où leur poursuivant se retourna la femme lui avait passé un couteau, et dans l'action du mouvement ils s'étaient jeté sur leurs trois ennemis, plantant la lame de leur couteau dans leur coeur . Le dernier qui resté, se trouvait tétanisé au sol, il parlait en anglais demandant qu'on le laisse en vie , qu'il ne dirait rien à ses supérieurs ni à USA . Mais avant qu'il ne dise un seul autre mot, Russia lui trancha la gorge. Alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous deux sur les cadavres de leurs ennemis, le vieil ivrogne tenta de s'échapper . France l'eut rattrapé rapidement, et lui trancha la gorge d'un seul coup . Il se vida de son sang sur la neige qui était à présent immaculée de taches écarlates .  
Les deux pays repartirent, vérifiant une dernière fois qu'il n'y avait pas de témoins .


	11. Fin de l'UE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Univers Alternatif

C'était fini , le rêve européen .Tout ce travail , ces échanges , ces traités, tout cet argent investi pour rien. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette crise. Si le Royaume Unis n'avait pas choisi le référendum et permis à la masse de voter contre cette utopie .Tout était à refaire. Après le départ du Royaume Unis ,il fut suivi par l'Italie , puis par l'Espagne , et enfin de la France qui n'avait alors plus aucun intérêt à rester dans l'Union européenne . En ce qui concerne la Grèce , l'Allemagne la virée car elle coûtait trop cher.  
Il n'y avait plus d'Union européenne, dans le monde entier on applaudissait la fin de cette union . Les États unis se réjouissaient de la fin de cette union qui aurait pu les affaiblir, mais à présent qu'elle n'est plus, il pouvait de nouveau à sa guise imposée son point de vue et son influence sur ses pays européens mais aussi partout dans le monde.

En Afrique, beaucoup de peuples et de nation fêtait la fin de cette UE, chantait que c'était enfin la punition qui arrivait pour ces Occidentaux et qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir se développer comme ils le souhaitent sans être influencé par quiconque.  
En même temps que la joie augmentée, l'inquiétude de certain pays continuait de grandir .On se demander ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

Ces inquiétudes étaient bel et bien fondées , les plans pour le futur étaient en train de se préparer, à deux endroits différents. Cacher aux yeux du monde et des autres puissances.  
Dans la petite salle, il y avait présent UK, France, Italie, Espagne, Grèce, Portugal, Maroc, Roumanie, ...  
Tous ces pays s'étaient entendus pour créer une nouvelle union, l'union méditerranéenne. Chacun avait son rôle, et il n'était pas question de se séparer à la première crise venue.  
Au même moment, autre réunion Allemagne, Autriche, Hongrie. Qui décidèrent de reformer un empire.

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées, et un accord fut signé entre la Belgique et la France, la Belgique se divisa, la wallonie et Bruxelles se rattachèrent à La France .  
Les événements s’enchainèrent et le risque d'une nouvelle guerre mondiale devenait de plus en plus grand. Les empires commençaient à se réveiller . Une nouvelle ère avait commencé.


	12. Après la seconde guerre mondiale

C'était un cauchemar pour America, ses troupes avaient été expulsé d'Europe peu à peu les pays de l'Ouest se sont tournée vers l'URSS, l'acclamant de sauveur face au fascisme nazi . America voyait impuissant cette Europe qui lui échapper et tout cela car un seul homme avait changé la partie. Cet homme qui avait tout pour lui, la beauté, un résistant de la première heure, un ancien préfet, il avait aspiré pour le pouvoir . Réussissant l'exploit d'unir toutes les branches de la résistance intérieure française . Heureux était son peuple, libéré de l'oppression Allemande, elle le reconnaissant à présent comme légitime pour pouvoir gouverner la France . Malheureusement cet homme faisait partie de la gauche . Ce Jean Moulin. Qui devait tenir un discours cet après-midi , cela faisait stresser America qui avait peur d'une Union de la France avec l'URSS.

Le discours venait de se terminer, America ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé ou non . L'exception française à encore était montré . America sourit en pensant à la tête que devait faire l'URSS et Staline, personne ne s'était attendu à ce que Jean Moulin rappelle le pacte germano-soviétique de 1939 et accuse l'URSS de complicité avec l'Allemagne nazie. Refusant ainsi toute alliance avec l'URSS pour le moment mais aussi avec les États-Unis car intervenu trop tard dans la guerre. Une décision qui fut un véritable choc pour le PCF, qui ne s'attendait pas à cela, les cadres essayant de nier l'implication de l'URSS dans ce pacte. Personne ne s'était attendu non plus à de fortes réformes sociales, améliorant la vie des travailleurs .Mais aussi des réformes dans les colonies, leur permettant d'avoir les mêmes droits que dans la métropole, créant un lien d'unité.  
Toutes ses réformes ne choquèrent pas uniquement America, mais aussi UK qui ne s'y attendait pas .  
L'Europe devenait entièrement rouge, il ne restait plus que la France et l'Espagne (sous Franco) qui n'était pas encore devenue communiste sur le continent, le Royaume-Uni regardait avec inquiétude les événements .

La relation géopolitique entre la France et l'URSS était tendue mais les relations se réchauffer car Staline n'arrivait pas à la soumettre et plusieurs cadres lui avaient dit de se méfier, de ne pas essayer de la faire plier, que cela ne marcherait pas. Il fallait utilisé une autre méthode.  
Il y eut de nouveau un discours de Jean Moulin :

"...Les relations entre l'URSS et la France se veulent pacifiques, si et seulement si l'URSS se tient à l'écart de la politique intérieur et extérieur de la France. La laissant libre d'exister en tant que nation et non pas en tant que soumise à la puissance de l'URSS. N'oubliez pas ce qui c'est passé il y a quelques années de cela, avec l'Allemagne nazie . Qui tentant d'envahir et soumettre totalement la France, la résistance et le peuple français ne c'était pas laisser soumettre .Ne pas tenter alors de répéter les erreurs du passé et faites dans votre union de vraies réformes sociales. Car sinon vous ne porterez de communiste que le nom et cela pour la plus grande joie de l'impérialisme des États-Unis . N'oubliez pas que si vous tentez d'envahir la France, la mère des Révolutions, vous essayerez de tuer votre mère . Le sang doit cesser de couler, l'époque de la terreur doit cesser . L'heure n'est pas à votre propagande . Mais aux réformes sociales et à la reconstruction!"

À l'écoute de ce discours, des troubles dans l'Union soviétique se firent sentirent, le discours était diffusé partout, Staline était devenu rouge de rage . Il n'appréciait pas qu'on le compare avec l'Allemagne nazie et qu'on met en doute son pouvoir. Il s’apprêtait à donner l'ordre d'assassinat sur Jean Moulin, ne se rendant pas compte de la conséquence de ses actions après cette tentative d'assassinat. Qui renforcera le pouvoir de Jean Moulin et affaiblira celui de Staline . Pour la plus grande joie des États-Unis qui financèrent les entreprises françaises et des hommes politiques pour encourager le trouble en Europe, cependant ils ne réussirent pas à corrompre Jean Moulin . Qui les accusa d'avoir utilisé la bombe atomique sur le Japon et qui les considérés ainsi comme étant du même niveau que Hitler et Staline.

Les troubles en Europe, étaient accompagnés par un rapprochement entre la France et le Royaume-Uni , qui après un contrat signé de leurs dirigeants respectifs, devinrent un seul et même pays. Le gouvernement français exigeant que la reine d'Angleterre quitte le pouvoir, et ne se préoccupe de plus aucune affaire politique ou décisive, sa pension d'État étant au passage supprimé .


	13. Le retour du fascisme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Univers Alternatif ?

Tout doucement, l'idée s'était développé parmi les différentes populations du monde entier, que ceux qui contestent les ordres de leur gouvernement et leur mesure préventive. Ces gens-là étaient ainsi considérés comme des mauvais citoyens . Qui au nom de la liberté, au nom de vivre comme ils le souhaitaient ce voyer à présent mettre des chaines . Et au-dessus de tout cela des acteurs rendus impuissants regardés avec effroi ce que le monde devenait et qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire dessus . Ils étaient autant condamnés que leur peuple . Eux les pays, dont les hommes se servent de leurs images pour prouver leurs discours. Certains de ces pays se sont parfaitement lié avec l'idéologie de leur gouvernement, tandis que d'autres essayent de faire raisonner leur peuple, mais tout cela reste vain. La masse populaire est aveugle et dénuée de raisonnement, seule la peur la dirige.

La machine infernale est en route . Les excès deviennent de plus en plus fréquents , on brise petit à petit les droits de l'Homme . Tout cela dit-on sans cesse dans les journaux, les médias que c'est pour votre bien et celui de vos proches. Mais où va-t-on s’arrêter ? Est-ce que l'n peut encore la stopper cette machine ? Hélas, alors que les pays regardaient ce qui allait se produire, le danger était encore tout proche . Les ombres d'un passé lointain se réveiller, et les haines antérieures ressurgissaient .  
Petit à petit , cette idée que restreindre des droits fondamentaux pour pouvoir sauver une minorité de la population, s’installait dans le coeur des hommes et des pays.

Des années après cette crise, il n'y avait quasiment plus de démocratie en tant que telle, mais elles étaient devenu les proies du fascisme renaissant . Certains pays contre l'accord de leur gouvernement et de la majorité de leur population s'était réuni pour discuter des événements et ce qu'il fallait faire .  
Le premier qui exposa la situation fut belgique avec un certain calme, pourtant vers la fin de son discours sa voix se faisait faiblissante et il cracha du sang . Les pays présents furent inquiets de son état, Belgique avait à présent les yeux vitreux, le sang s'écoulait de sa fine bouche . Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer , et subissait de nombreux spasmes dans tout son corps. Tous les pays se penchèrent au-dessus de lui, France approcha sa main gantée contre le visage fiévreux de Belgique . Elle prit sa tête et la plaça sur ses genoux, elle commença à chanter une douce berceuse tout en caressant le visage de Belgique.

Au fil de la berceuse, le visage de Belgique se détendit, la fièvre commença à baisser . Voyant que France s'occuper de Belgique, la discussion reprise . Ce fut America qui tenta de donner des directives à chacun mais ce fut suivi de protestation . Tous n'étaient pas d'accord , et une dispute commença . Chacun était en train de choisir son camp ou essayer de rester neutre.  
La voix de France se tut .  
Tout le monde se retourna vers elle et Belgique, qui étaient encore sur le sol froid de la petite pièce. Suisse allait demander comment se sentait Belgique . Mais les mots ne sortirent pas de sa bouche, car il vit une larme glissait lentement sur la joue de France. Tomber rapidement sur le visage figé et livide de Belgique.

L'ensemble des pays restèrent silencieux, le choque encore présent sur leur visage . Belgique n'était plus, il était mort dans les bras de sa mère. Qui caressait une dernière fois son visage glacial, murmurant des mots d'une langue qui n'existaient plus?  
Les pays après ce drame, se séparèrent . Le désespoir les tenait fermement de ses mains glaciales. La mort était à présent partout que ce soit au sein de la machine infernale créée par leur gouvernement , parmi leur population, et maintenant en eux . Ils devaient agir coûte que coûte pour ne pas disparaitre ou devenir plus que des ombres par rapport à eux-mêmes . Mais comment faire?


	14. Baby sharks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Même univers que s'il avait gagné .

Dans une petite maison en Alsace, des enfants jouaient à l'intérieur car il pleuvait dehors. Tandis que leur mère était en train de leur coudre des vêtements ou plutôt des costumes. Après une heure de jeu, leur mère les appela pour leur faire essayer les costumes qu'elle leur avait cousus avec amour. Les deux enfants les mirent avec joie . C'étaient des costumes de requins. Après les avoir mis, France prit son appareil photo et les photographia pour garder en souvenir un de ces rares moments de pur bonheur dans cette guerre infâme. Elle sourit tendrement à ses deux enfants et leur caressa leur visage puis posa un baiser sur chacun de leurs fronts . Les laissant jouer dans leur costume alors qu'elle rangeait son matériel de couture.

France sourit en les regardant s'amuser, avec tant d'innocence. Elle essayait au mieux de leur éviter de voir toute l'horreur de la situation actuelle tout en les protégeant des dangers externes et de leur père si ce dernier tentait de leur faire le moindre mal. Elle se mettrait devant pour les protégés mais cette situation n'était pour l'instant jamais arrivée. Est et Ouest jouaient ensemble, et trouvant la scène très mignonne, France les photographia. 

(Flemme de rajouter des filtres sur mon dessin)

Après avoir pris la photographie , France entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Son mari venait de rentrer , il devait être en congé ou permission spéciale , parce que normalement il n'était jamais là durant la semaine. Troisième Reich, regarda dans le petit salon où se trouvaient assis France et leurs deux enfants Ouest et Est qui s'aperçoivent de la présence de leur père . Couraient pour l'embrasser, tandis que France se leva tranquillement et le salua . Cela n'était pas du gout des troisième Reich qui l'embrassa fougueusement. Tandis que leurs deux enfants se trouvaient coincés entre leurs parents.Ne rompant le baiser que suite aux plaintes des deux enfants. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Troisième Reich remarqua les costumes des deux enfants . Il sourit et prit Est dans ses bras, et dit "quel mignonne petit requin" Ouest demandait d'être lui aussi porté, ce fut France qui le souleva pour qu'il soit à la même hauteur que sa petite soeur.

Les deux enfants se faisaient des grimaces et souriaient avec toutes leurs dent pointue et aiguisée . De vrai sourire de requins.Ils jouèrent avec leurs enfants pendant une heure environ , puis France regardant l'horloge remarqua que l'heure du diner approchait et qu'elle n'avait encore rien préparer .

Elle s'en alla le préparer . Elle regardait ce qui lui rester de pain frais et remarqua que les enfants en avaient grignoté deux des petits pains, cela la fit sourire en les imaginant chiper les petits pains. Après avoir fait le tour de sa cuisine et regardait de droite à gauche dans ses tiroirs et dans son réfrigérateur, elle décida de cuisiner une ratatouille . Épluchant ses légumes, puis elle les passa à l'eau avant des coupées en petits cubes, elle les mis dans sa grande casserole . Elle rajouta de l'huile d'olive et quelques herbes aromatiques. Pour accompagner la ratatouille elle fit cuire des patates. Le diner se passa sans incident . Les deux enfants jouaient dans le salon tandis que leur mère faisait la vaisselle, leur père quand à lui fumer tranquillement sa cigarette dans le salon en lisant son journal.

Quand la vaisselle fut enfin fini, France aida ses deux enfants à se préparer pour aller ce coucher . Lorsqu'ils furent enfin couchés dans leur lit, elle leur raconta une histoire de sa jolie et douce voix. Les enfants s'endormirent rapidement. Et avant de partir, elle leur baisa le front tout en leur souhaitant de bons rêves. Après avoir refermé sans un bruit la porte, France redescendit dans le salon .Où Troisième Reich n'avait pas du tout bougé de sa place, l'odeur des cigarettes parfumées le salon.

Ce qui énerva France, qui ne supportait pas du tout cette odeur et pour y remédier elle s'en alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Son mari ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, il l'observait depuis son fauteuil . Souriant à la vue du beau corps de son épouse et dont les deux grossesses ne l'avaient pas déformée. Restant à la fenêtre , France regarda les étoiles . Elle espérait vainement qu'un jour elle pourrait redevenir libre .

Troisième Reich se leva et se dirigea vers France, la caressant . Glissant sa main sous la jupe et le chemisier de sa compagne, caressant chacune partie de son corps . Lui pinçant les tétons, ce qui provoqua un petit gémissement de la part de France qui fermant les yeux s'imagina que c'était UK son ancien mari qui la caressait . Tout fut très rapide, TR lui arracha tous ses vêtements, elle se trouvait complètement nue devant son époux . Qui la pénétra de trois de ses doigts puis ce fut le tour de son pénis . Les allers-retours durèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes avant qu'il rependît sa semence en elle . Après s'être retiré , il retourna fumé une cigarette tandis que son épouse remit ses vêtements et s'en aller de la pièce pour prendre certaines herbes qui lui éviteraient de tomber de nouveau enceinte.


	15. Projets de réformes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texte assez anti-infirmière car j'en ai marre de les entendre pleurée pour plus d'argent et d'aide ( elles n'ont qu'à changé de métier si elles ne sont pas contente), inspirée des débat houleux que j'ai eu sur Twitter en mettant un avis contraire à ce que penser la majorité et les pleureuses. A noter que je m'amusais à les troller, pour ruiner leur journée et m'inspirai de leur pensée dogmatique et de la haine qu'ils diffusés à mon encontre. Le premier dialogue est ainsi concentré dessus, et ils n'ont en rien réussi à me faire changé d'avis pour mes principales convictions.Donc n'oubliez pas avant de me lire qu'on m'a considéré comme une personne sans coeur , cruel et abruti car je ne voyais pas la misère dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous . Troller permet de voir s'exprimer une partie de la nature des personnes , sur leur réaction , c'est un exercice plutôt intéressant à faire , on peut vite voir les limites de leur propos et de leur réflexion (quand ils en ont une)et que quand on dit une opinion impopulaire on fait face à un mur intransigeant ne cherchant pas à comprendre plus que ce qu'ils lisent. Il leur faut un certain temps avant de comprendre qu'ils se sont fait troller, tellement ils sont aveuglé par leur idée , quand cela ne virent pas à l'insulte.Je m'inspire des réactions humaine pour écrire et rendre le plus réaliste mes personnages.
> 
> Sinon bonne lecture de cette ébauche d'histoire dont j'ai la flemme de corriger la grammaire:

Du à la crise de Covid19 , le risque de perdre l'Union Européenne était élevé face aux mécontentement des différentes populations qui cédèrent à la propagande des pays extérieur à l'Union . La contre-propagande était difficile mais la situation avait changé, doucement dans la jeunesse la notion d'un état-nation commença à changé , la notion de nation devenant celle d'Union Européenne .Nous n'étions plus en premier citoyens de telle pays mais citoyens européen . Et ces changement firent peur au seins de certains pays de l'Union qui se demandèrent s'il n'allait pas disparaitre eux aussi mais aussi aux pays extérieurs qui se méfiait d'un réveil de la vieille Europe, qui une fois totalement réveillé pouvais avec facilité prendre la place de première puissance mondiale et faire une sorte de paradis pour ces citoyens.

Mais la directions de l'Union Européenne suscitait encore énormément de débat , sur ce qu'elle devait devenir. Les pays les plus influents se disputé sur ce qu'elle devait choisir comme voie , une approche plus maternelle , devenant un Etat nounou ou alors une approche plus libéral qui reste strictement dans les lois du marchés, comme le voudrait les pays libéraux qui regardent avec horreur les dernières avancés de l'Union Européenne qui veut s'occupait de la naissance à la mort de ces citoyens. L'influence de la France de ce côté de là ne fait aucun doute et celle-ci souriait face à sa fille adoptive qui voulait suivre un fonctionnement similaire au sien. 

Les deux femmes étaient entrain de discutée dans le petit salon de la maison d'été de France, à un moment Union Européenne demanda à sa mère adoptive ce qu'elle allait faire face aux demandes d'augmentation des soignants , infirmiers et autres. Elle vit celle-ci faire la moue et on pouvait lire le déplaisir sur son visage.

-Tu sais , ma petite Europe que j'essaye d'être la pour tous et que chacun vive à sa faim dans mon pays. Mais je n'ai pas du tout appréciée que ces infirmières demande à ma population de l'argent , des dons pour pouvoir survivre alors que je l'ai paye déjà assez cher pour ce qu'elles font et elle s'ose se plaindre et demandé plus . Pour toute les grèves qu'elles me font chaque année demandant toujours plus , de vraies vautours de ce côté-là.C'est cette petite bourgeoisie qui frustrée de ne pas avoir plus d'argent et qui ne possèdent pas l'intelligence et la réflexion pour l'utilisé et vivre heureux. Ils préfèrent se plaindre mais qu'ils aillent tous voir ailleurs , dans d'autre métiers et dans d'autre pays pour relativisé . Ils rentreraient alors à quatre pattes , pleurant pour ravoir tout leur avantages . Des réformes doivent être faite. Et à côté ce qui ont réellement besoin d'argent, les artistes , les écrivains , les étudiants et toute la classe prolétaire qui s'épuisent au travail ou fournissent des occupations pour la population.

-Mais que faire , France , elles sont utile aux pays , les gens les ont applaudies le soir à 20heures , les journaux les ont considéré comme des héros.

-Tous des hypocrites. Des héros , entends-tu cela .

-Elles ont quand même mit leur vie en danger.

-C'est vraie , au danger de leur propre paranoïa . Sinon soyons clair , des héros sacrifient leur vie tel fut le cas des pompiers et des volontaires à l'incident de Tchernobyl.Ici, ils ne font que se plaindre et geindre en choeur , demandant d'être payé du même salaire qu'en Allemagne.

-Pourquoi pas leur donné , ce s'il veulent faire comme les allemands?

-Simplement , qu'ils veulent le même salaire que les allemands mais sans travailler autant , alors que ce que propose mon gouvernement et appliquera dans ce cas là , elles passerons des 35heures au 40heures par semaines. Comme en Allemagne , ainsi elles auront le même salaire.

-Mais si elles se plaignent encore?

-Voyons , le poste d'infirmière va progressivement disparaître , ce n'est pas un métier d'avenir. Les robots pouvant les remplacés sont déjà là et ils ne font aucune erreur.

-C'est cruel , et au moment de rendre leur derniers souffle les gens verront juste un robot .Ce n'est guère rassurant.

-Quand on meurt nous somme seul face à notre propre fin, personne ne nous y accompagne. On fait abstraction de tout ce qui ce passe autour de nous , et petit à petit notre coeur s'arrête , notre conscience s'en va et il ne reste plus rien . On refait partie du tout commun,d'une certaine manière l'homme meurt mais son corps redeviens matière et d'une certaine forme il revit.Alors , qu'il y est un humain ou non à côté de lui lors de sa fin cela ne change rien à sa destiné.

-C'est...On... Et pour nous?

-C'est différent .

Un silence suivit ces propos . Union Européenne décida de changer de sujet.

-France , que pense-tu que cette crise va amener comme changement majeur dans le monde et en Europe?

-Une nouvelle guerre froide , dont nous allons prendre part .

-Qui sera l'ennemi?

-La Chine. Mais jamais directement attaqué.

-Comme avec L'URSS.

-Oui , exactement.Mais qui seront nos alliées?

-L'occident , c'est à dire les Etats Unis et la Russie et le Royaume Uni.

-Si tu le dis. Quel seront les fronts de combats ?

-Pour le moment , il y a la Libye ,mais en ce qui concerne la déstabilisation contre la Chine il y a Taïwan et Hong Kong.

-Très bien , quel sera mon rôle.

-Prendre part à ce jeu , et montrer toute la puissance de l'Union Européenne , en créant une armée.


	16. Japon et les souvenirs du passé

Cherchant dans ses anciennes affaires, Japon trouva une petite boîte à motif de fleurs, qui avait plusieurs gravures sur bois .Elle lui rappelait tant de souvenirs douloureux .

Cela faisait plus de soixante-dix ans que la Seconde Guerre mondiale était terminée, c'est pendant cette guerre qu'elle était devenu une grande soeur, jouant avec son petit frère et s'occupant de lui , pendant que les bombes mutilaient son peuple .Elle n'avait que très peu de souvenirs positifs de cette époque, elle se souvenait que le printemps 1939 avait été très beau, les cerisiers en fleur, partout les pétales s'envolaient dans le vent .Les gens couraient, festoyer, la joie était dans l'air , sa mère lui indiquer avec un sourire les différents temples , et arbres et lui racontait les histoires qui y étaient liées. Ces jours heureux , où sa mère pour ne pas l'inquiéter ne lui racontait pas ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, la petite fille ignorait tout à l'époque de la guerre sino-japonaise qui faisait rage depuis 1937.Sa douce mère ne voulait pas lui faire peur , ce n'était qu'une enfant après tout.

Quelle ne fut pas la joie du Japon quand elle vit son petit frère pour la première fois en 1943, elle s'en occupait pendant que sa mère partait à son travail. Alors qu'elle ne fut pas son choc quand elle apprit en 1944, qu'une guerre mondiale était entrain de se dérouler et que sa mère participer activement en Asie pour agrandir son empire. La petite fille ne pouvait pas le croire, et courra s'enfermer dans sa chambre, elle se mit en boule sous ses draps et pleura . Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère faisait ainsi, Japon avait peur pour sa vie mais surtout pour celle de sa mère et de son petit frère. Elle du sous les ordres de sa mère, de ne pas parler à son petit frère des horreurs de la guerre et du laissait dans l'innocence de l'enfance.

La guerre continuait, les problèmes aussi. Plus les jours passés et plus son petit frère semblait malade . Japon essayé de son mieux pour l'aider à aller mieux mais malgré tous les efforts qu'elle lui apportait, rien ne se produisit . Sa condition ne s'améliorait pas, elle empirait même . Japon avait désespérément appelé sa mère pour venir l'aider mais celle-ci était trop occupé à se battre pour pouvoir s'occupait d'eux. Japon apprit que la guerre était terminée en Europe .Et elle pensa que cela serait bientôt le cas en Asie.

Les deux bombes atomiques tombèrent sur Hiroshima et Nagasaki. Sa mère en souffrit beaucoup, et elle du signer sa capitulation. Au moment, où l'empire du Japon entrait dans sa maison, elle remarqua les nombreuses poussières et les objets complètement brisés sur le sol. Elle s'avança dans la maison et vit Japon debout contre le mur, elle semblait l'attendre. Au moment où l'empire du Japon allait parler, sa fille lui coupa la parole.

-Tu n'as plus aucun droit à revenir ici, tu n'es plus ma mère et encore moins celle de Yoichi! Tu nous as abandonnés à notre sort. Cria avec haine Japon, en direction de sa mère . Japon serrait fortement ses petits poings et des larmes tombaient sur ses joues.

La réaction de sa mère ne se fit pas attendre, celle-ci la gifla et lui cria dessus:

-J’essayais de vous protégé, et j'essayais de gagner la guerre et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies d’essayer de vous offrir un empire, pour vous d'eux!

-Eh bien , rentre dans sa chambre et dégage de cette maison car à présent il ne pourra plus te reconnaitre comme sa mère, vu que tu l'as abandonné quand il avait le plus besoin de toi!

Empire du Japon ne répondit pas à sa fille, car prise soudainement de panique, elle ouvra en grand la porte et elle tomba à genoux sur le sol. S'approchant à quatre pattes de son fils qui semblait dormir allongé sur son petit tatami . Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, tandis qu'elle touchait le petit visage de l'enfant. Froid. Elle glissa lentement sa main sur la petite poitrine de son fils. Aucun battement. La pauvre mère s'écroula sur le sol, pleurant et murmurant le nom de son fils, essayant de s’excuser de son absence quand il avait le plus besoin d'elle .

Japon s'approcha lentement de sa mère et de son petit frère. Sa mère se retourna, de longue larmes coulant sur ses joues elle demanda d'une voix peu assurée et pleine de sanglots depuis quand il était malade et quand s'était-il éteint.

-Il est tombé malade au moment où tu faisais de longues absences, il semblait allé mieux quand tu allais le voir. Mais vu que tu n'étais plus là depuis un an, il a commencé à avoir des fièvres de plus en plus fortes. Et hier soir, sa fièvre-là...elle l'a ach... ELLE L'A ACHEVÉ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute, tu es responsable de la mort de Yoichi, il serait encore là si tu n'avais pas fait cette foutue guerre. Il n’arrêtait pas de te demander chaque soir et je lui répondais toujours que demain peut-être tu allais venir. Il t'a attendu mais tu n'es pas venue . C'est toi qui l'as tué! Alors tu n'es plus notre mère . Part, je t'en prie pour que Yoichi puisse enfin reposait en paix. Japon éclata en sanglots mais son regard plein de haine ne quitta pas sa mère.

La femme se releva, elle regarda celui qui fut son fils puis sa fille . Et sans aucun mot elle se leva et partit de la maison. Elle sentait le lourd regard de sa fille . Quelques jours plus tard , une cérémonie fut organisée pour la mort de Yoichi. L'empire du Japon ne fut pas présent. Japon en rentrant de la cérémonie, remarqua une petite boîte en bois qui reposait au centre de sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la boîte et elle lut la lettre et elle reconnut tout de suite l'écriture de sa mère.

_Ma chère fille Japon,_

_Je suis infiniment désolé de n'avoir pu être présente pour ton petit frère et toi, j'aurai tellement aimé vous voir grandir, sourire, rire, vivre. Mais tout cela est à présent dans le passé et je ne peux plus rien n'y faire . Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras sans doute jamais de vous avoir abandonnée à votre sort et d'avoir laissé malencontreusement mourir Yoichi. Alors que j'étais prise dans une sorte de folie causé par la guerre . Que j'en ai oublié mes vrais trésors, mes deux enfants qui m'attendaient à la maison. Je regrette profondément de ne pas avoir été à vos côtés pendant les moments les plus dures. J'ai assisté dans l'ombre à la cérémonie d'enterrement Yoichi, je sais que je ne mérite plus le titre de mère alors je n'ai pas voulu me montrer par simple respect envers Yoichi et toi._

_J'ai déposé de l'encens sur sa tombe et terminé cette lettre, que je donnerai à un de mes servants pour qu'il dépose la petite boîte dans ta chambre._

_Je suis sur que tu sauras diriger mieux que moi, ce pays._

_Ta mère qui t'aime._

En tremblant , Japon regardait la lettre de sa mère et elle se leva pour la chercher. Mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée où se trouvait actuellement sa mère. Japon, passa par tous les lieux favoris de sa mère et elle arriva après plusieurs heures de marche et de moyens de transport divers à une falaise .

De cette falaise, l'horizon était magnifique, on pouvait se perdre face aux étendu d'eau. Souvent, elles leur avaient raconté ce lieu, dans le moindre détail, elle était excitée à leur montrer un jour mais elle attendait que tout soit fini. Japon vit au bord de cette falaise une femme, pieds nus, ses chaussures reposant plus bas . La petite fille s'approcha et reconnut avec horreur sa mère et elle courut vers celle-ci, criant de ne pas se jeter dans la mer. La femme se retourna et vit avec horreur sa fille qui se dirige vers elle . Japon courait de toutes ses forces mais à l'instant où elle crut pouvoir rattrapait sa mère, le morceau de falaise où toute deux se trouvait . Commença à se briser, et elles tombèrent.

L'empire du Japon captura sa fille et la serra dans ses bras pour éviter qu'elle ne soit blessée dans leur chute ou qu'elle se prenne un des rochers en bas de la falaise. L'eau glacée les frappa , et Japon eut juste le temps d'entendre sa mère dire je t'aime avant que celle-ci ne la poussa vers la berge.

Avec force , l'Empire du Japon nageait, elle ne sentait plus ses pieds mais elle ignora son état physique pour sauver sa fille et la mettre à l'abri . Tous son corps commençait à disparaitre. La déposant enfin sur la berge, elle la regarda une dernière fois , elle lui sourit et la voyant respirer et reprendre ses esprits . L'empire du Japon se laissa emportait par les vagues son corps étant devenu l'écume.

Japon se réveilla et se précipita au bord de la mer , cherchant dans l'eau sa mère mais elle ne vit rien . Elle s'agenouilla dans la mer et pleura , à ses pleurs la mer lui répondit par de douce vagues , caressant et réchauffant la petite fille.

Reposant la boîte sur une étagère, Japon repartit chercher des objets du passé remplis de souvenirs et d'histoires, elle trouva un vieil album photo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite ??


	17. Rencontre multiverse 1/?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clichés qu'on trouve dans le fandom countryhumans ,les noms en français sont ceux de mon univers et ceux en anglais sont ceux du fandom pour simplifier la narration.Une idée qui m'est arrivé pendant que j'étais entrain d'écrire un chapitre d'une de mes histoires.

Travaillant dans son laboratoire Allemagne fit une erreur et un portail s'ouvrit vers un autre monde et une sorte d'explosion s'ensuivit . L'onde de choc , se répercuta sur la terre entière. Allemagne se leva avec difficulté et devant lui se trouvait un homme qui lui ressembler à la seule différence était qu'il portait des lunettes et avait une tenue de bureau . Les deux Allemands se regardaient surprirent, le nouveau venu semblait plus craintif et avait de longue cernes sous les yeux. Allemagne comprit assez vite ce qui venait de se passer dû à son erreur. Et aidant son double, il le fit sortir de la pièce et lui indiqua où aller se reposer, ce que Germany fit tellement il était fatigué, il s'endormit tout de suite sur le canapé de la salle de repos. Allemagne devait avertir les autres pays, il envoyait un message groupé à tous ses contactes pour qu'ils puissent diffuser l'information.

De l'autre côté de l'océan , États-Unis regardaient les manifestations et sentaient qu'une nouvelle ségrégation allait se produire, il regardait son président, monsieur Trump qui était en train d'écrire ses tweets . États-Unis savaient que cet homme avait de grandes chances d’être réélu, et regardait avec une certaine indifférence ce qui se produisait sur son sol. Sentant son portable vibré il jeta un coup d'oeil et lut le message d'Allemagne .

**Il s'est produit une erreur pendant une expérience sur les mondes parallèles et il semblerait que des personnes nous ressemblants avec de légères différences soient dans notre monde. Alors pour éviter tout problème, évité qu'ils sortent et aillent devant les médias ou qu'on vous voit tous les deux ensembles . Priez de me signaler si vous en voyez et faites passer ce message aux autres.**

-Dis-moi, USA comment peux-tu être présent à côté de moi et en même temps dans une de ces manifestation illégale? Demanda le président Trump en tendant son portable à son pays.

-C'est un photomontage fait par ces manifestants, c'est ce que je dirais à la presse, car je n'ai à aucun moment quitté la maison blanche. Déclara États-Unis en préparant une conférence de presse et envoyant un message à ses services pour aller chercher ce double qui nuisait à son image.

-Je sais, je vais tweeter là-dessus. Répondit le président Trump en retournant sur son portable.

États-Unis s'excusa et sortit de la pièce, il devait se préparer pour sa conférence de presse et pour interroger cet individu venant d'une autre dimension. Après sa conférence, États-Unis s'en alla à sa résidence privée .

Dans sa cave, l'attendait America qui était solidement attaché et surveillé. États-Unis fit signe aux gardes de partir et il s'assit sur la chaise en face de son prisonnier. Il lui sourit et lui demanda ce qu'il était entrain de faire lors de cette manifestation.

-C'est simple, je soutenais les gens lors de leur manifestation .

-Tu les soutenais en jetant des cocktails Molotov sur les forces de l’ordre . Répondit États-Unis en levant un sourcil.

-Ils s'en prenaient à des manifestants pacifiques.

-Quand on est pacifique on ne commet pas des pillages et on ne prône pas l'anarchie.

-Mais, ce sont seulement que quelque cas qui font des pillages, la plupart sont pacifistes. On demande juste que les personnes noires ne soient pas tuées dans la rue comme pour George Floyd . Et que la justice punit les coupables.

\- Et pour arriver à ces buts vous entravez le chemin de la justice car votre martyre n'était pas un homme au passé totalement honnête, de toute manière votre mouvement n'apportera rien de bon . Pour moi cela ne changera rien. Déclara États-Unis calmement en dessinant sur son carnet.

-Tu verras ça, quand Trump ne sera pas réélu et que....

-C'est ça, mais vous êtes tellement centré sur une chose que ce mouvement offre un terreau et une union pour les électeurs de Trump, car il faut se mettre à la place du citoyen américain lambda qui voit tous ces pillages et émeutes . La première chose à laquelle il va penser ce n'est pas aux les pauvres manifestants, non ce serait plutôt je dois protéger ma famille face à tous ces gens qui prônent l'anarchie.Et quand il y a l'anarchie, tout est permis, c'est-à-dire que les bas instincts de l'Homme refont surface, pillage, violence, viols . Et je suis sure qu'il y a eu des viols lors de ces manifestations mais tout le monde se tait car il ne faut pas décrédibiliser le mouvement. Alors tu vois, pour Trump sa réélection lui est servie sur un plateau en argent car la population à peur . Dit Etats-Unis en regardant le visage pale d'America qui réfléchissait à tout cela et cherchait des arguments.États-Unis s'amusait à discuter avec son lui alternatif, à lui montrer que tout n'était pas aussi simple, qu'il y avait des gens derrière qui poussait à ces émeutes pour essayer d'avoir le pouvoir. Cela lui fit repenser à tous ces gens qui avaient mis les genoux à terre en hommage soi-disant pour ce délinquant, quelle bande d'hypocrites, il ne leur manquait plus que le fouet pour se flagellait le dos en signe de repentance. Et dire que le président Canadien l'avait fait, il avait surtout montré à quel point il était faible et préféré soutenir des émeutiers et se montrait raciste envers les francophones et méprisait Québec. Il fallait qu'il pense à en discuter avec Canada, et puis cela lui donner l'occasion de remettre les choses aux claires avec lui.

America ne savait pas quoi répondre, il sentait que peu importe ce qu'il dirait, l'autre arriverait à casser ses arguments en deux. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à décider ce qu'il devait faire, peut-être qu'au final il n'était pas fait pour être un pays et qu'il valait mieux qu'il disparaisse pour laisser les gens être libre. Il était peut-être le problème. America se plongeait dans des pensées dépressives et il pensait à sa famille, à ses amis, à Russia son petit copain, qu'allaient-ils tous penser s'il s’arrêtait là, et est-ce qu'ils étaient aussi arrivé dans ce monde qui était légèrement différent. Il se mit à stresser, craignant qui ne leur soit arrivé de mauvaise aventure.

États-Unis voyant qu'il ne tirerait aucune nouvelle réaction de la part de son double alternatif , il se décida enfin à envoyer un message à Allemagne pour lui indiquer qu'il en avait trouvé un.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain épisode : les deux France .


	18. Une tasse de thé ?

Le Royaume-Uni venait de terminer de lire son journal, et souriant face aux nouvelles il demanda à France qui se trouvait devant lui entrain de se servir du thé.

-Dis-moi ma chère amie, que penses-tu des troubles aux États-Unis ?Questionna Royaume-Uni en pliant le journal et le posant à côté du socle de la théière.

\- Oh, ces mouvements ? Ah, je me demande s'il ne va pas avoir droit à une nouvelle guerre de sécession, mais bon ces personnes n'obtiendront pas gain de cause et ils tomberont dans une nouvelle apartheid . Rien n'aura changé. Dit calmement France en buvant reposant la théière sur son socle .

-Oui, c'est vrai et dire que ces communautés ont osé s'attaquer à la statue de Churchill. Déclara sur un ton méprisant Royaume-Uni avant de mordillait dans un de ses biscuits avant de continuer sur le même ton. Mais cela me fait penser, ils ont aussi tagué des statues dans ton pays et maintenant tout semble s'être apaisé.

\- Ils ont essayé de déboulonner des statues mais cela ne marche pas comme cela, le président Macron s'est montré assez fort pour calmé tous ces barbares. Surtout que comme le dit François 1er : « L'air de France rend libre. » Ils sont tous passé comme des sauvages devant le reste de la population et à présent des intellectuels c'est-à-dire des historiens , des philosophes se sont mis à discuter, à révéler la complexité de l'histoire, que tout n'est pas noir ou blanc mais gris. Que chaque grand personnage historique a une part sombre . Ils ont ainsi expliqué et il faudra mettre des plaques ou des codes QR sous les statues pour expliquer toute la vie de ces personnages et de les replacer dans le contexte de leur époque. Expliqua synthétiquement France alors qu'elle mettait un sucre dans sa tasse.

-Tu aurais pu simplement les mettre dans un musée comme la fait America.

-Voyons, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui va au musée . Déclara sur un ton moqueur France avant de remarquer la photo du roi des Belges .Royaume-Uni s'en aperçoit et décida de relancer la conversation sur un autre fait d'actualité.

-Tu as vu, ma chère France, le roi de Belgique a fait des excuses officielles au Congo pour la colonisation. Dis calmement Royaume-Uni en tendant son journal vers France, pour qu'elle puisse lire l'article en question.

-Oui, mais bon il serait temps de passer à autre chose que de se larmoyer sur le passé. Répondit France en reposant le journal après avoir regardé la photographie en détail.

-Nous avons dû nous aussi nous excusait pour nos anciennes colonies et faire semblant qu'on le regrettait . Ajouta Royaume-Uni en souriant.

-Hmm, comme dirait Bremus : « Malheur aux vaincus » mais à présent on dirait malheur aux vainqueurs, car tout ce pay et peuplades demandent des excuses et surtout qu'on les paye alors qu'au final faire des colonies a été une erreur, car cela nous revenait bien plus cher. Seuls les pays faibles demande des excuses face aux vainqueurs, c'est une tentative de vengeance et d'excuse pour ne pas avancer . Et de nos empires il ne reste à présent que des miettes mais cela n'est pas grave car comme d'habitude c'est nous qui gagnerons et dirigeons le monde une nouvelle fois . Nous sommes après tous les plus cruels et nous ne connaissons pas le mot pitié, n'est ce pas Royaume-Uni .

-Tu as un nouvel ennemi, France . Demanda Royaume-Uni même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse, il voulait l'entendre prononcé le nom de son nouvel ennemi.

-Tout comme toi . Je sais ce que tu manigances à Hong Kong, il faut bien te rembourser avec le Brexit alors quoi de mieux que la guerre. Répliqua en souriant France.

\- Oh, décidément tu ne me connais que trop bien. Tout comme je sais qu'avec la Russie vous vous êtes entendu militairement. Dit en souriant Royaume-Uni avant de boire une gorgée de thé. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas France, elle restait tellement magnifique comme le premier jour où il l'avait rencontré et qu'il s'était évanoui face à une telle beauté. Il se souvenait encore de toutes les moqueries d'Écosse sur ce sujet-là.

-Elle reste ma fille, nous ne pouvons pas toujours nous disputer et puis je rêve du jour où elle me rejoindra dans l'UE mais pour cela il faudra plusieurs siècles. Et puis, il faut que toi et moi montrions au monde entier que quand les États Unis font leur politique isolationniste cela à réveiller des puissances endormies. De plus , je reste la dernière sécurité de l'UE .

-J'y pense ne t'inquiète pas de cela. Je rêve moi aussi de redorer ma puissance. Tu viens de me faire penser qu'America avait râlé que tu te sois enlevé de la mission de l'OTAN dans la Méditerranée après que la Turquie est essayée d'attaquer une de tes frégates, heureusement que tu avais tes sous-marins à tête nucléaire.

\- Je pense que je vais de nouveau quitter l'OTAN, car cette organisation n'est pas en faveur de mes intérêts et puis je dois montrer à la Turquie qu'il n'est juste qu'une misérable puissance et que je compte réunir Chypre en une seule république, hors de l'influence Turque. Déclara calmement France en brisant entre ses fins doigts un biscuit.

-Allemagne ne va pas t'aider pour cela .

-Non, il ne peut pas . Il y a une trop forte communauté turque en Allemagne et dû à leurs relations passées...

-Je comprends, je te rejoindrais au moment où tu auras décidé d'en faire une guerre ouverte . Entente cordiale oblige. Dit Royaume-Uni en souriant.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, dans les dix ans voire plus tôt il va faire une erreur et cela signifiera comme une déclaration de guerre. Et dire que leur président se croit être dans le pays le plus fort du monde et qu'il compte sur l'échelle internationale. Il s'était même fait appeler « généralissime » à ce que j'avais pu rire ce jour-là.

-Je m'en souviens, il a enlevé ce titre après toutes les moqueries que tu avais faite. Après tout en France le ridicule tue . Le meilleur reste qu'en Russie lui a enfoncé jusqu'au manche de son poignard dans le dos , comme si elle pouvait un jour s'allier avec lui . Elle le déteste trop pour que cela soit le cas, elle connaît après toute sa histoire.

-Oui, nous lui avons appris quand elle était encore une enfant. Murmura France en regardant nostalgiquement dans sa tasse, le liquide brun . L'arôme du thé noir , la faisait tomber dans de lointains souvenirs. Royaume-Uni la laissa dans ses pensées et ouvrit son journal à la page des jeux , il sortit un crayon de sa poche et se mit à faire les mots croisés.


	19. Article: les années 2020-2030

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U.A.

L'été 2090, marqua la fin des guerres en Afrique. Les pays se font à présent la guerre dans l'espace. Revenons à plusieurs décennies dans le passé, l'année 2025 fut le début de cette nouvelle ère de la conquête spatiale avec la colonisation de la lune, qui fut séparé en deux. Une partie fut occupée par les États Unis et l'autre par l'Union Européenne .Toute cette course pour la conquête spatiale fut rythmée par des jeux d'anciennes et de nouvelles alliances entre les pays. L'Angleterre ressort un acte d'union à la France le 14 juin 2035, un acte qui fut signé à la fin des années 1950, dans le secret le plus total . Aucun pays, n'était au courant. Ce fut un choc pour l'Allemagne, qui comptait sur une unification entre la France et lui pour permettre une meilleure stabilité de l'Union Européenne . Mais à présent , il craignait l'influence grandissante de la France, qui risquait d'influencer son pays par le biais de l'Union Européenne qui s'inspirait énormément des réformes sociales de la France, devenant ainsi un État nounou surpuissant. L'unification de la France à l'Angleterre consistait plus qu'une entente cordiale, leurs différents corps d'armée fusionnèrent tout comme leur gouvernement. Une vaste campagne de réformes sociales tomba sur le Royaume-Uni pour le plus grand malheur des libéraux qui crurent qu'ils étaient devenu un État communiste. Certains d'entre eux partirent au Canada et aux États Unis pour vivre leur rêve libéral. De plus , la reine d'Angleterre du abandonner son trône, car sa présence était insupportable pour les républicains français. Cette année fut une très chargée, les États-uniens posèrent leur drapeau sur Mars et au moment de faire une grande publicité dessus, les astronautes présents sur Mars furent accueillis à coup de sabre et durent se rendre face à leurs adversaires. Ainsi, le monde entier découvrir que l'armée européenne anciennement celle de la France, avait envoyé quelques années avant des hommes fondé une colonie sur Mars. Et ils avaient réussi à creuser une base militaire sous une des dunes rocheuses. Mars devenait ainsi en grande partie la propriété de l'Union Européenne qui commençait à se réveiller en tant qu'empire. Un comptoir états-unien fut construit. Toute la technique fut utilisé pour cette conquête de l'espace, la NASA, l'ESA[Agence Spatiale Européenne] et l'agence Roskosmos travaillait à améliorer leurs vaisseaux pour l'avenir de l'humanité.

Peu à peu les États, voyant que des entreprises privées finançaient ces agences de recherche et remarquant les richesses que renferment les sous-sols des planètes . Ils se mirent à dépenser des billions dans la recherche spatiale. Plus que tout ce que pouvaient mettre les plus riches personnes dans le monde. Il y eut un bond technologique .Peu à peu la société occidentale, composé des États-Unis, du Canada, de l'Union Européenne, de la Russie et du Japon(en tant que partenaire de recherche) , commençait à ce renfermé sur elle-même. Elle intervenait encore en Afrique et en Amérique du Sud pour des raisons de stabilisations, de protection pour leur territoire et d'intérêts personnel. Faisant participer quelque pays de ces continents aux projets spatiaux.

La guerre qui avait ravagé l'Amérique du Sud dans les années 2030 fut déclenché après le référendum faite aux tribus amérindiennes qui ont été reconnu comme existantes en tant que peuple et ils ont décidé de confier leur protection et leur appartenance à la France, ils ont ainsi rejoint le département d'Outre-mer français, la Guyane. Ils sont ainsi devenu des citoyens français et leurs terres sont protégées par la France. L'agrandissement du territoire de la Guyane Française a provoqué de nombreuses réactions de la part du Brésil, qui avait cherché à s'étendre sur le territoire neutre de l'Amazonie, pour produire leur agriculture intensive en pratiquant la technique de la terre brulée. Au cours des semaines qui ont suivi ce référendum, de nombreux problèmes ont eu lieu aux nouvelles frontières entre les deux pays.La gendarmerie française avait notamment arrêté des chercheurs d'or, des narcotrafiquants . De plus, la gendarmerie était allé dans les favelas pour récupérer des jeunes filles des tribus qui avaient été kidnapper et transformer en prostituer. Le Brésil avait immédiatement réagi et menacé la France, la traitant de néo-colonialiste durant une des réunions de l'ONU. Elle ne lui répondit pas mais curieusement quelques semaines après l'incident diplomatique un dossier très rempli sur le Brésil était tombé sur la table du conseil des cinq, il y avait à l'intérieur toutes les preuves contre les actes commis par le gouvernement brésilien, dont le fait le plus important était les escadrons de la mort et les exécutions de masse des tribus rebelles. Les nouvelles informations furent diffusées dans le monde entier, une nouvelle guerre s'était préparé.

Quelques années plus tôt , une révolution militaire avait touché la Turquie . Un jeune maréchal avait fait un coup d'état et fit fusiller le dictateur Erdogan. De nombreuse réformes eurent lieu en Turquie , notamment sur la religion. Suivant ce qu'avait fait Atatürk, et continuant en imposant l'école laïque dans les campagnes et combattant contre la puissance dogmatique de la religion. Il fallait au plus vite s’occidentaliser pour ne pas retomber dans les temps sombres .

Une grande partie des pays Africains subirent une crise économique et alimentaire. Une lourde inflation avait suivi face à la crise du Covid19 surnommés de nos jours comme la "grande paranoïa" . Après la crise, l'Union Européenne (en particulier la France) put faire promouvoir dans les pays francophones l'ECO comme nouvelle monnaie.

Revenons dans les années 2030, l'Union Européenne a finalement passé sa transition écologique . Sa structure devient de plus en plus fédérale , il faut à présent une majorité de pays qui soit d'accord pour qu'une grande décision passe. Un président de l'Union Européenne est élu par les citoyens de tous les pays de l'Union, il possède autant de pouvoir qu'avait un président français . Il est comme un monarque absolu . Ce sont parmi ces grandes mesures qui réveillèrent l'Union Européenne en tant que première puissance mondiale. Le corps militaire est dirigé par la France qui est devenu la nouvelle Sparte, dans ses rangs on peut y trouver des Italiens, des Espagnols, des Polonais....Parmi les généraux, il y eu de nombreux Autrichiens.

Du point de vue économique, le chômage étant en hausse , il du y avoir la création d'un revenu universelle dans toute l'Union Européenne et changeant en fonction des pays pour ne pas affaiblir l'économie locale. Cela suscita une forte vague d'immigration de l'Afrique et de l’Europe de l'est (malgré l'intégration de nombreux pays de l'est) .Ce revenu ne pouvait être touché que par le citoyen de l'Union Européenne, et une réforme fut faite pour empêcher l’accès aisé à la citoyenneté . Seul ceux né sur le sol de l'Union ou ayant un des deux parents européens pouvait accéder à la citoyenneté . Néanmoins, il était possible de l'obtenir en faisant un acte héroïque, en apportant quelque chose de grand à l'Union Européenne ou en sacrifiant son sang dans la légion étrangère. De plus , l’accès à l'éducation restait obligatoire pour tous les enfants citoyens ou non de l'Union Européenne.

Une très grande avancée technologique avait touché le monde occidental.

Ainsi, ce conclu ce premier article portant sur l'avancée du monde après les années 2020, d'Europea, le journal officiel de l'Empire européen.


	20. Le tombeau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite d'Au bout de la rose

Lentement Royaume-Uni s’avançait dans la crypte. Chacun de ses pas résonnait dans la petite pièce sombre . Une très faible lumière émanait des bougies entreposées près du tombeau. S’approchant lentement vers ce dernier, Royaume-Uni sentit ses forces le quittaient au moment où il leva ses yeux bleus vers le visage de la défunte. Son coeur se crispa en la regardant. Elle était si magnifique malgré le baisée de la mort. Ses longs cheveux blancs qu’il avait tant aimés caressé, étaient à présent coupée court, s’arrêtant à la moitié de sa gorge blanche. Son fin cou sur qui il avait posé tant de faible baisée avait à présent une hideuse marque circulaire, qui lui rappelait cette douloureuse scène où il aurait encore pu la sauver. Le corps de la défunte Royaume de France était à présent vêtu d'une simple robe bleutée accompagnée de quelques rubans argenté. Sa tête avait été raccroché au reste de son corps par un petit coup d'aiguille et d'un fil doré dont Royaume-Uni ignorait totalement l'existence.  
Le pauvre homme s'agenouilla contre le tombeau et posa un bouquet de fleur sur la poitrine du Royaume de France. La seule femme qu'il avait aimé de tout son coeur et pour laquelle il aurait fait l'impossible. Ce fut le chagrin mélangeait au désespoir qui obligèrent Royaume-Uni à prêter un tel serment auprès du corps de son amante.

« Mon amour , vous voici a présente aussi pâle qu'une poupée de porcelaine. Je regrette de tout mon coeur et de mon âme de n'avoir pu vous sauver de ce peuple enragé. Et de ne pas avoir eu le courage de vous enlever quand il était encore tant, de votre destinée funeste. Je revois votre doux visage chaque fois que je ferme mes paupières. Vos yeux argentées qui m'envoûtait quand vous me regardiez, je ne pouvais pas leur résister. Hélas, à présent vos paupières sont closes pour l'éternité. Rien ni personne ne pourra vous faire revenir parmi les mortels. Et je regrette affreusement de ne pas avoir pu savourer entièrement tous les moments que nous avions passés ensemble …De ne pas avoir créé plus d’occasion pour vous voir . Votre sourire me manque. Votre voix si douce mais autoritaire qui me faisait frisonner de plaisir n’est à présent plus qu’un souvenir lointain. De ces temps où nous étions heureux, profitant du moment présent sans s’inquiéter du lendemain qu’on espérait naïvement qu’il allait continuer dans le bonheur absolu. Il y eut plusieurs événements tragiques, dont la perte de Treize Colonies qui m’avait fait un tel choque. Que vous étiez la seule à pouvoir me réconforter . Vous qui n’avez sans aucun doute pas voulu participer à cette guerre mais dont vous avez regardé avec grande peine les événements qui se déroulait à notre insu, rompant pour une nouvelle fois encore notre bonheur. Tous ces moments que nous avons vécus me reviennent en mémoire, je me souviens de chacune de nos discussions, de nos disputes...Tout pour vous dire... Je ne supporte plus de ne pas vous avoir à mes côtés . J’ai l’impression que quand la terrible lame vous a enlevé de ce monde , il m’a aussi ôté pour la seconde fois une partie de ma vie. Mais je sais que je dois rester fort pour notre fils. Et, je jure devant votre corps et devant Dieu que je n’aurais aucun moment de repos tant que la justice de mon épée n’aura pas frappé de plein fouet cette misérable Révolution qui vous a enlevée de ce monde. Je n’ai pas peur du nombre immense de péchés que je ferais pour pouvoir assouvir mon désir de vengeance . Ô ma tendre et douce mie . Votre peuple payera pour votre mort. Pour que votre âme puisse enfin reposer en paix. » 

Après avoir prononcé ses mots, Royaume-Uni s’effondra sur le tombeau de pierre . Laissant échappait un torrent de larmes et de souffrance qu’il avait retenues en lui depuis plusieurs jours.   
Le vent qui entrait dans la petite crypte éteignit les dernières bougies restantes, plongeant Royaume-Uni dans l’obscurité.  
L’atmosphère glaciale de la crypte eut raison du pauvre homme , qui s’endormit contre la tombe de la femme qu’il aimait . Leur dernière nuit ensemble avant la procession funéraire qui les séparerait pour l’éternité ou alors qui marquerait le début d’une nouvelle ère .


	21. Pause

Ce recueil de nouvelles va être en pause , je le reprendrai en septembre.  
J'ai besoin de temps pour écrire un livre qui me tient à cœur . Et je dois planifier de nombreuses choses dans ma vie ( chercher un appartement , trouver un travail ou un moyen de vivre de mes passions , réfléchir à différents plans de carrière et enfin jusqu'où poursuivre mes études maintenant que je suis en seconde année).  
Je posterai quelque nouvelle de mes projets sur mon twitter et mon Instagram ( en plus de mes dessins) , et quelques textes que je suis entrain de terminer et qui seront prochainement sur mon blog .

A septembre pour de nouvelles histoires^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @silvers85041374  
> instagram:alienorstyx  
> Blog : https://odeautemps.blogspot.com/?zx=c9346f8aa5cd5e04


	22. Fin de la guerre d'indépendance

C’était enfin terminé, cette épuisante guerre d’indépendance . Il avait enfin gagné, lui qu’on appelait Treize colonies d’un air méprisant. Et tout cela , grâce à l’aide de ses alliées, il avait pu triompher face à la Grande-Bretagne. Et après le traité de Paris du 3 septembre 1783, Treize Colonies était devenues un pays indépendant . Il avait enfin pu se retirer du joug de la Grande-Bretagne .

Il aurait dû être heureux, d’avoir enfin acquis sa liberté . Il s’était libéré mais que faire à présent, était donné qu’elles n’étaient plus là à ses côtés, ses deux seules joies. Il ne s’était pas mis avec ces rebelles, qui était seulement tourné d’un point de vue économique et financière. Non, pour cela il s’en moquait . C’était par pure vengeance contre la Grande-Bretagne, qu’il s’était rebellé.Et à chaque fois qu’il regardait cet homme, cet anglois qui jubilait à chacun de ses actes, il était dégoutté d’être son fils . Ses pensées négatives disparurent quand il leva ses yeux verts sur le ciel étoilé. La nuit était magnifique, l’air de l’été 1784 était encore chaud . Quasiment un an, qu’il était reconnu comme un pays indépendant . Et tant d’années sans elles, il se doutait bien qu’elles reposaient à présent parmi les étoiles . Si brillante qu’elles illuminaient sa vie. Treize Colonies se laissait perdre dans les étoiles, il fermait ses paupières avant de se replonger dans ses souvenirs de ces jours heureux . Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir revenir dans ce doux passé, et de ne pas devoir avancer sans elles. Chaque fois qu’il pensait à elles, son coeur se serrait . Il n’avait pas pu les sauver et rien ne les ramènerait à la vie. Treize Colonies rouvrit ses paupières, de très fines larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Se détachant de la fenêtre, il vagabondait dans sa petite maison qui était remplie de leurs souvenirs . Il s’arrêta devant un petit cadre en bois qui était recouvert d’un mouchoir en satin blanc, Treize colonies approcha ses mains tremblantes qui enlevèrent très doucement le mouchoir . Avant, même de jeter son regard sur le tableau, Treize Colonies passa très doucement sa main sur la toile . Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir les sentir contre lui dans ses bras . Il jeta un rapide coup d’oeil sur le tableau avant de le serré contre son coeur. Tombant à genoux sur son planché . Il murmurait sans cesse :

« Je suis désolé… Je … Je suis désolée … Mes chéries, je vous aime tellement… Je suis désolé… J’aurais dû me rebeller plus tôt … Tout est de ma faute … Je suis tellement désolé … J’aimerais tant que vous soyez encore présentes à mes côtés … ou que vous soyez encore de ce monde… »  
Treize Colonies resta pendant une dizaine de minutes à se morfondre sur ses êtres chers, qu’il avait perdus . Et dont, il savait au plus profond de lui-même qu’il ne les reverrait jamais dans ce monde .

Se levant avec difficulté , il reposa le petit tableau sur le meuble, le recouvrant une nouvelle fois du petit mouchoir. Chaque fois qu’il regardait ce tableau, ces funestes souvenirs revenaient sans cesse, le hantant pendant des jours. Rien n’avait pu apaiser son coeur .  
Treize Colonies se traînait pour accéder jusqu’à sa chambre qui se trouvait au premier étage . Avec difficulté , il monta les marches mais le plus dur était de passer devant la chambre de sa défunte fille, Québec .Sa jolie chambre était encore en désordre due à son dernier passage, elle avait joué avec ses nombreuses poupées en porcelaine et en cire . S’amusant à leur changé de coiffures et de vêtements . Quelques livres se trouvaient par terre , ils étaient richement illustrés et Québec en prenait grand soin car c’était des cadeaux de sa grand-mère, qu’elle aimait beaucoup. France avait été effondré en apprenant la mort de sa fille et de sa petite fille , c’était une des raisons pour laquelle elle l’avait soutenu durant sa révolte contre l’Angleterre .  
Treize Colonies du détourné son regard de la petite chambre, cela lui rappelait de trop nombreux souvenirs heureux, de tous ces moments qu’il avait passés avec sa fille et de tous les jeux qu’ils avaient faits ensemble.

Continuant sa marche dans le couloir complètement désert . Toute sa maison était vide . Il était à présent le seul habitant avec les fantômes de ses souvenirs. Après leur disparition, il avait renvoyé toutes ses servantes et domestiques . Il voulait être seul . La seule personne qui avait pu rentrer, c’était le Royaume de France car elle partageait cette douleur . Ils faisaient ensemble le deuil de ces personnes qu’ils avaient aimées.  
S’arrêtant devant la porte de sa chambre, Treize Colonies hésita à entrer à l’intérieur . Il savait pourtant ce qu’il allait retrouver dedans, un grand lit complètement froid . Treize Colonies se déshabilla et enfila sa tenu pour se coucher. Avant de fermer ses yeux, il toucha son médaillon qu’il serra contre son coeur. C’était un cadeau de celle qu’il avait aimé jusqu’à la folie , de sa douce et défunte Nouvelle-France .

Alors que Treize Colonies dormait profondément, une ombre se faufila dans sa chambre. Elle s’arrêta au pied de son lit . Et son envoûtant parfum embaumé toute la chambre. Ce fut l’odeur de ce parfum qui réveilla Treize Colonies. L’ombre se trouvait penchée au-dessus de lui, remarquant qu’il s’était réveillé, elle partit se réfugiait à la fenêtre.

Treize Colonies ne pouvait pas le croire, il l’avait cru morte . Et pourtant, elle se trouvait devant lui en chairs et en os près de sa fenêtre. Il sortit précipitamment de son lit, se ramassant sur le sol à cause de ses nombreux draps . L’ombre ricanait. Treize Colonies eut soudain un doute alors que cette créature qui ressemblait énormément à sa défunte Nouvelle-France s’approchait lentement vers lui..Son parfum perturbait le pauvre homme qui semblait perdre sa capacité de raisonné.  
Elle arriva devant lui, et elle murmura de sa jolie voix :

-Viens avec moi Treize, nous allons bien nous amuser ensemble . Et puis Québec nous attend là-bas.

-Que dois-je faire ? Lui répondit Treize Colonies qui avait été envoûté sous le charme fatal de la créature. Il n’arrivait pas à détourner son regard de la créature qui avait pris l’apparence de celle qu’il aimait.

-Prends ma main et suis-moi. Dit sur un ton envoûtant la fausse Nouvelle-France en tendant sa main droite vers Treize Colonies qui était assis sur le plancher de sa chambre.

Il y eut un faible instant d’hésitation de la part de Treize Colonies, le doute revenait en lui. Il était désemparé et il ne savait plus quoi faire. D’un côté s’il prenait la main que lui tendait cette créature qui ressemblait tellement à sa chère Nouvelle-France, peut-être allait-il goûter à la paix éternelle . Mais cela pourrait aussi le conduire à d’autre tourmentes et le séparer à tout jamais de celles qu’il aimait. Sa décision était prise, il n’allait pas céder face à cette créature. Pourtant, il restait encore un problème et c’était comment se débarrassait de cette créature. Treize Colonies attendait que cette dernière s’approchât suffisamment de lui, pour pouvoir sortir son épée qui était cachée sous son lit .

Cette dernière ne s’étant pas méfiait, pensant que sa proie était encore sous l’effet de son parfum. C’est alors qu’elle ressentit une forte douleur à la poitrine, elle abaissa ses yeux et elle vit une partie de la lame qui s’enfonçait en elle. La déchirant de l’intérieur, ce qui la fit hurler de déplaisirs. Treize Colonies purent voir les deux longues canines dans la gueule de la créature . Celle-ci se dégagea de son emprise et s’échappa par la fenêtre.  
Treize Colonies regarda en direction de la fenêtre, il ne se déplaça pas pour voir si elle avait réellement disparu . Il sentait que cela aurait été une terrible erreur de sa part . Au lieu de cela , il alluma des bougies et il attendit jusqu’à ce que l’aurore pointe le bout de son nez.

Il était épuisé et malheureusement chaque nuit se produisait le même phénomène, cette créature revenait sans cesse et elle avait pris la forme de toutes les personnes qu’il connaissait . Il n’en pouvait plus. Ses nerfs étaient à bout, la seule chose qu’il souhaitait était de pouvoir se reposer. Treize Colonies aurait bien voulu demander des conseils au Royaume de France mais elle se trouvait sur le vieux continent à régler des problèmes intérieurs dans son royaume. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire c’était de lui écrire une lettre et d’espérer qu’elle lui parviendrait.

Plusieurs semaines après l’envoi de sa lettre, Treize Colonies assistait à une réunion avec les pères fondateurs. Lorsqu’il se sentit à l’étroit dans la petite salle, sa respiration devenait de plus en plus rapide, sa vue commençait à se troublait. Sans s’en rendre compte , Treize Colonies s’écroula sur le sol sous le regard surpris puis inquiet des différents hommes dans la salle. Il avait l’impression que toutes les forces qu’il avait dans son corps venaient de disparaître . Jefferson s’était penché vers lui, pour voir ce qu’avait son jeune pays . Treize Colonies le virent crier quelque chose derrière lui, mais il n’arrivait pas à en comprendre la signification de ces paroles . Son corps fut soulevé par deux hommes présents dans la salle.

Tout ce que pouvait entendre Treize Colonies fut un bourdonnement incessant dans son crâne . Puis ce fut le silence qui n’était brisé que par les très faibles battements de son coeur . L’attente entre chaque battement devenait de plus en plus longue. Le peu de force qui lui restait lui permit de fermer ses paupières . Peu de temps après, son coeur battait pour la dernière fois avant de s’éteindre pour l’éternité.

Ce fut le froid qui le réveilla . Ce fut avec douleur qu’il s’assit sur l’herbe humide. Treize Colonies n’avait absolument aucune idée sur l’endroit où il se trouvait . Tout ce qui l’entourait était caché par une épaisse brume.


	23. Les derniers jours de Troisième Reich

Ses deux enfants dormaient enfin, Troisième Reich les regarda une dernière fois, avant de quitter leur petite chambre dans leur refuge provisoire en Allemagne de l'Est . Se balladant dans le bunker , Troisième Reich passa devant quelques soldats, c'était les derniers qui avaient voulu lui resté fidèle, jusqu'à la fin.  
Il avait réfléchis à de nombreuse reprise à toute ces erreurs fatales qu'il avait vu dans la stratégie d'Hitler , qu'il aurait pu lui signalé. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait . Ce n'était pas parce qu'il se sentait coupable pour tout ces humains qui mouraient dans les camps de concentration et d'extermination , il avait vu leur visage amaigri par la faim , rongé par la peur et l'angoisse de leur mort prochaine. Pourtant , cela ne l'avait pas ému . Il se souvenait de cette fois là, quant il passait lors d'une visite de routine devant les chambres à gaz. Il se souvenait de cette petite fille , nue , sanglotant contre la jambe de sa mère , alors qu'elles attendaient leur inévitable mort.   
Non, en les regardant il n'avait rien ressenti de ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de remord .  
Plus tard , dans cette journée , il s'était regardé dans la glace et pendant une fraction de seconde il avait cru voir son père sous ses traits à lui. Reich avait alors brisé le miroir et parmi les nombreux éclats de verre il pouvait voir son visage sous une autre facette . Celle d'un être hideux .   
Il avait prit conscience ce jour là qu'il était devenu un monstre , le grand méchant loup comme dans les contes que lui raconter sa chère mère .  
Si elle avait pu le voir maintenant , l'aurait-elle encore aimée , l'aurait-elle encore appelé de ces surnoms affectifs tel que " mon petit chaton ; mon lapinou; mon petit homme; mon Reich...".  
Il avait passé tant de bons moments avec sa mère, de nombreux voyages en Allemagne, en France, en Russie et aux Etats Unis . Sa mère souhaitait qu'il puisse voir le monde , s'inspirer de leurs voyages pour ses futurs peintures ... C'est ainsi que Reich connu les grands de ce monde , sa mère le présenté dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion pour qu'il puisse avoir des relations professionnelles dans le futur. Parmi ses grands personnages , il se souvenait particulièrement de l'affection particulière de France envers sa mère et lui. Il ignorait de ce que les deux femmes avait discuté mais il se souvenait très bien de l'expression inquiète de France et des yeux embué de larmes de sa mère. Cette dernière l'avait rassurer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.   
Il n'eut l'occasion de demander sur cette discussion quand 1940 , après la signature de l'armistice . Il avait convoqué France pour qu'elle lui raconte cette vieille discussion mais elle ne dit rien de ce qu'il attendait.

-Tu lui ressemble tellement... à Genièvre. Murmura France en prenant le visage de Reich dans ses mains.  
Troisième Reich la regarda surpris et enleva violemment les deux mains très froides de France.

\- Cesse . Ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir ! S'énerva Troisième Reich, il savait qu'il ressemblait un peu à sa mère mais elle , elle n'avait pas le droit de prononcer son prénom. Elle n'avait rien fait après la mort de sa mère, elle n'avait pas tenté de l'aider avant que la tragédie n'arrive. Il la haïssait tout comme il haïssait son père et sa maîtresse, et tout ces grands personnages qui se sont bien joué d'eux.Ils avaient préféré la laisser crevée plutôt que de faire la guerre à son père. Troisième Reich allait prononcé toute cette haine qui avait grandit dans son coeur et qu'il sentait sur le point d'exploser, sur cette femme qui représentait maintenant tout ces pays qui n'ont pas agit mais il a fallu qu'il croise son regard pour que toute cette haine se taise .Dans ses yeux , il pouvait y lire un profond chagrin , une peine immense . Reich était plongé dans ce regard mélancolique , il y retrouver le sien .   
Peut-être qu'elle regrettait de ne pas être intervenue, il fallait qu'il sache. Elle semblait avoir eu une profonde amitié avec sa mère , elle pourrait lui en dire plus sur son passé.  
Ainsi , pendant toute la guerre ,il demandait à France de se replonger dans ses souvenirs et de lui raconter la vie de sa mère . France connaissait une quantité de détails . C'était lors de ces discussions que Reich avait l'impression que sa mère était encore à ses côtés.  
Puis vient le jour du débarquement de Normandie , c'était le dernier soir que France le verrait et elle lui raconta de nombreux souvenirs sur sa mère. A la fin de leur discussion , elle lui tendit un petit paquet emballé dans un papier doré.

\- Tiens , c'est pour toi Reich . Tu l'ouvrira une fois que je serai partie. Ne t'inquiètes pas ce cadeau n'est pas une bombe . C'est juste quelque chose que j'aurais du te donner il y a longtemps , mais j'ignorais que tu n'en possédais pas ... Peut être si tu l'avais eu plus tôt tu n'aurais pas déclencher cette guerre . Même si celle-ci était inévitable. J'aurai aimé que tout ce soit passé autrement ... Prends en soin , et j'ignore si on se reverra alors ... Au revoir Reich .

France s'approcha de Reich , son visage était souriant mais ses yeux étaient remplit de tristesse . Elle posa un baisé sur son front et s'en alla . 

Après son départ , Troisième Reich tourna le paquet dans tous les sens. C'était trop léger pour être une bombe . Il l'ouvrit lentement , dévoilant sous le papier dorée , un petit journal et un médaillon . Il ouvrit le médaillon , un portrait de sa mère s'y trouvait . Elle souriait . Des larmes de bonheurs glissait sur les joues de Reich , cela faisait 58ans qu'il n'avait pas revu le visage de sa mère. Son père avait en effet , brûler tout les portraits qui la représenté .  
Rien que de repenser à son père , cela lui donner des envies de vengeance , de meurtre. Il haïssait au plus au point cet homme infâme. 

Et pourtant , il avait commis des actes plus horribles encore que ce que fit son père. Ou du moins il n'avait pas empêché cette absurde pièce de se jouer . Cette seconde guerre mondiale , il la voyait comme une pièce de théâtre. Chacun avait son rôle. Dans cette tragédie du genre humain. Des hommes poussées à l'absurde , n'agissent plus par raison d'être mais obéissant aveuglément aux ordres.   
Des deux camps , on n'attendait plus que la Deus Ex Machina pour changer le cours de la guerre . Hélas rien ne vient .

Troisième Reich entra dans une petite pièce, on pouvait voir par la lucarne , le ciel étoilé. Le pays s'assit sur le sol. Se replongeant dans ses souvenirs des jours heureux auprès de sa douce et aimante mère. Il avait tant à lui dire , à lui montrer, il avait fait de nombreux progrès en peinture . Sa mère aurait été fière de lui. En opposition à son père qui détestait le voir explorer son côté artistique. Il le réprimer de coups quand il le voyait s'amuser à faire de la peinture. Reich avait toujours caché à sa mère , le comportement violent de son père. Mais elle s'en était aperçu et elle lui extirpé la vérité de sa bouche d'enfant avec facilité.

Cela entraîna , le soir même une dispute entre son père et sa mère. Elle lui avais demandé d'aller ce coucher plus tôt ce soir là. De sa chambre , il pouvait entendre leur voix montaient de plus en plus haut , Troisième Reich n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre sa mère crié de sa jolie voix. Lentement et discrètement Reich se leva de son lit et descendit les escaliers , il croisa sa mère dans le corridor , elle se tenait la joue droite . Reich sans hésiter une seule seconde , il se jeta dans les bras de sa mère. Celle-ci l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs et le soulevant elle le ramena dans sa chambre, fermant la porte à clé elle glissa la clé sous la porte de Reich pour qu'il puisse sortir le lendemain matin mais surtout pour qu'il soit en sécurité cette nuit. Elle s'en alla dans sa chambre.

La dispute avait commencé rapidement, après que l'Empire Allemand fut rentré chez lui . Sa femme l'attendait .

-Que me veut-tu Genièvre ? Un époux n'a plus le droit de se reposé sans attirer le courroux de sa femme .Déclara calmement l'Empire Allemand, en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil . Il prit machinalement le journal qui se trouvait sur la petite table.

\- Ce que je te veux?! C'est que tu dégages de ma maison ! Tu n'as plus aucun droit ici , depuis que tu as frappé MON fils ! Je ne te veux plus ici! Cria Genièvre en le regardant froidement .

\- Je ne m'en irai nul part, je suis ici CHEZ MOI! Et cela depuis notre mariage et je dois te rappelée qu'une femme doit obéissance à son mari. Et je n'ai rien fait de mal contre NOTRE fils! Je lui ais juste inculqué une leçon de vie. 

\- Tu ne devrais pas me sortir ces lois de mariage , car tu en as rompu plus d'une. Je suis au courant de ta liaison avec cette bâtarde d'Empire Austro-hongrois. Je m'en moquais que tu ailles la voir mais maintenant que tu as levé la main sur MON fils , tu n'as plus ta place ici. Donc part vivre avec cette catin et ne revint plus ici.

l'Empire Allemand resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, il ne pouvait pas la croire . Elle était au courant depuis un certain temps. Il se leva de son siège portant ses yeux noirs sur sa femme . Elle était assez jolie , une peau jaune , des cheveux dorée et des yeux bleus-gris qui rendait fous les hommes. Mais la seule fois qu'il avait pu la toucher , c'était pendant leur voyage de noce. Il ignorait même si Reich était son fils . Même s'il ne l'a pensé pas capable de le trompé .   
Après la naissance de Reich , elle avait fait chambre à part.

-Tu n'es même pas un pays et tu m'aides l'ouvrir. Tu n'as qu'à retournée à la cuisine ou faire le ménage c'est de toute manière ,tout ce que tu vaux.

-Pas un pays? AH! Tu sembles oublié quelque chose mon petit monsieur, tu n'es rien qu'un misérable venu des cuisses d'une truie vérolé. Tu n'es à ta position , seulement parce que Prusse m'a forcé de t'épouser. N'oublie pas que tu n'es qu'un parvenu, pire qu'un chien. Et qu'au moment où je ne serai plus là , tu ne vivras plus tranquille tes prochaines années . Tu signera ta propre fin et celle de ta péripatéticienne . Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Reich ,il pourra j'en suis sûre assuré la relève de l'Allemagne mieux que toi.

-Suffit !Cria Empire Allemand en giflant Genièvre, il ne supportait pas d'entendre la vérité qui sortait de sa bouche.  
Cette femme avait dans son sang , dans sa position sociale tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu et elle osait le regardait comme s'il était le dernier des miséreux. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ce regard, plus longtemps. Il s'installa dans son fauteuil, il prit un verre de rhum puis un autre , suivit d'une nouvelle bouteille et ainsi de suite .   
Complétement ivre , il s'en alla dans la chambre de sa femme . La porte était verrouillé , cela l'énerva et il s'en alla chercher dans le garage un outil pour ouvrir la porte . Il prit d'abord un tournevis puis son regard se porta sur la hache posé sur l'étagère. Il l'a pris dans ses grandes mains et la soupesa. Il sourit . Remontant silencieusement les escaliers, l'Empire Allemand arriva devant la porte de la chambre de sa femme . Il frappa à la porte , doucement avec son poing. Genièvre lui cria de partir et de ne plus revenir. Cela irritait beaucoup l'Empire, qui s'énervant il cria à son tour .  
Derrière la porte , son épouse regarda si elle n'avait rien pour se défendre. Elle barricada du mieux qu'elle pouvait la porte de sa chambre. Et elle se dirigea discrètement vers sa fenêtre, l'ouvrant et se glissant dehors. Elle s'appuya contre le mur gelé , avançant sur le rebords de la fenêtre , sans glissé Genièvre atteignit la chambre de son fils et elle toqua contre la vitre , espérant qu'il l'entende .  
Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de savoir , car déjà l'Empire Allemand avait réussi à rentrer dans son ancienne chambre . Elle compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas récupérer son fils maintenant sans l'exposé aux dangers de son père et du froid. Il fallait qu'elle lui gagné du temps pour qu'il puisse être en sécurité.  
Genièvre sauta de la fenêtre, au même moment l'Empire Allemand regarda dehors . La voyant au sol , il décida de la rejoindre . Elle se mit immédiatement à courir dans l'épaisse forêt . La course poursuite dura plusieurs heures .

A l'aube , la chasse était terminé. Il l'avait bloqué contre la rambarde en pierre d'un pont . Elle s'était immobilisée et elle semblait fixé quelque chose derrière lui. Il se retourna mais il n'eut pas le temps de voir ce qu'elle avait regardé avec effroi car il reçut un coup de pied dans ses parties intimes . Sa femme en profita pour s'éloigner de quelques mètres . Il l'a poursuivit de nouveau .   
Avec rapidité et dextérité , il avait sa hache sur la pauvre femme , son sang vermeil s'écoula par terre , tâchant d'un rouge pourpre la neige . l'Empire Allemand souleva le corps de sa victime et la jeta dans le Rhin .

Il ignorait que Reich avait tout vu.

Cette fin d'année de 1886 fut vraiment terrible pour le jeune garçon.


	24. Promenade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Même univers que Les aventures de la petite Biélorussie , il se passe avant dans la chronologie .

La pleine lune brillait dans le ciel , la nuit était tombée il y a plusieurs heures . Pourtant un jeune homme marchait sous ce clair de lune . Il aimait la chaleur des rayons lunaire sur sa peau . Ce jeune homme était plus connu sous le nom de Prusse , il était vêtu de très léger vêtements mais il ne semblait pas sentir le froid glacial de cette nuit . Ses longues mèches de cheveux noirs se balançant au gré du vent . Prusse suivait ainsi la route menant à un petit village , composé de quelques maisons en ruines du à la guerre . 

Le mystérieux homme s'avança dans le village , il n'y avait pas âme qui vive . Il regarda à travers les vitres . Prusse allait rebrousser son chemin quand il sentit une odeur particulière que lui transmit le vent . C'était celle de mortels . Accompagné d'une puissante odeur métallique . Sentant cette arôme si particulier , qui réveilla en lui un sentiment si longtemps refoulé . L'idée de trouver la source de son désir fut tout ce qui le préoccupa à présent. 

Prusse avança rapidement et humant l'air , il cherchait tel un chien où pouvait se trouver la source de ce délicieux arôme . 

L'odeur provenait de la petite maison , se situant sur la petite colline , elle dominait le village.

Franchissant rapidement la colline , Prusse ne toqua pas à la porte et l'ouvrit d'un seul mouvement . Elle s'en alla claquer contre la façade de la maison. Le jeune homme s'engouffra à l'intérieur . On pouvait entendre des gémissements d'enfants . 

Les deux pauvres enfants étaient collé l'un contre l'autre , leur corps tremblé et des larmes se dessiner sur leur joues .   
Prusse s'avança lentement , il essayait de cacher ses crocs alors qu'il souriait devant les deux enfants . Tentant d'être rassurant et de cacher sa faim . Il n'aimait pas boire le sang d'enfant , il n'était pas aussi savoureux que celui d'adultes. 

En s'approchant de plus près , Prusse remarqua que les deux enfants se trouvait dans une mare de sang . Probablement , celui de leur parent .   
Il les aida à se relevé , et à sortir de leur maison .   
Les deux garçons ne se quittait pas , marchant main dans la main , ils regardaient avec crainte Prusse.  
Ce dernier se retourna et leur demanda leur prénom . Ce fut le plus âgé des deux qui prit lui répondit.  
\- Je suis Argentine et lui c'est Chili .

Prusse sourit et ils les conduisit jusqu'à chez lui.


	25. Rencontre multiverse 2/?

A Paris , France buvait tranquillement son thé et regardé de temps en temps son téléphone portable . Elle fut surprise par le message d'Allemagne et se demanda s'il lui faisait une blague . Elle l'appela pour vérifier que tout aller bien. Il ne lui répondit pas. Soupirant France chercha du bout des doigts où se trouvait la télécommande de sa télévision.   
Une fois trouvé , elle regarda en vitesse les différentes chaînes . Jusqu'à ce qu'une retienne son attention. 

Flash info : France devenu un homme? Sa présence inexpliqué auprès des gilets jaunes et criant pour la Révolution.

Sa tasse de thé s'écrasa au sol .   
-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel , encore ! Rouspétait France en se levant brusquement . Il fallait qu'elle agisse et vite . 

Premièrement , elle devait se préparer pour faire une allocution public pour expliquer la situation.

Rapidement préparer et tout aussi rapidement parler . Expliquant devant les journalistes que ce n'était qu'un simple humain qui avait voulu prendre son apparence pour soutenir sa cause personnel.

Après avoir répondu aux questions , France retourna chez elle . S'arrêtant juste pour acheter quelques viennoiseries et des biscuits , elle avait des invités après tout.

Rentrant dans son appartement , les bras chargés de ses petites courses, France salua les deux hommes présent dans la pièce. Son double était assis tranquillement sur le canapé , totalement relaxé en apparence mais France pouvait sentir qu'il était mal à l'aise . Cet homme portait un béret noir , un t-shirt à rayures , un jean bleu et légèrement troué. Il était de corpulence mince , de taille moyenne mais de petites épaules ce qui renforcé son aspect chétif . France , s'approcha s'amusant avec les cheveux de son fils , détendant l'atmosphère par son rire. Elle lui demanda d'aller préparer du chocolat chaud et quelques assiettes à dessert.

Une fois son fils partit , France s'assit en face de son double. Elle entama la conversation .  
\- Alors , vous venez d'une autre dimension ?C'est bien ça?  
-Oui. Je suis surpris que vous n'êtes pas énervé . Déclara avec un petit le jeune homme.

\- Vous avez quel âge ? Demanda France , ignorant la remarque de son double.

-J'ai actuellement 101ans. Répondis avec une certaine gène le jeune homme.

France cacha sa surprise. 

-Comment est votre monde ? Demanda-t-elle en ouvrant une de ses boîtes de biscuits.

-Similaire au vôtre , à une chose près il n'y a pas de femme pays dans mon monde donc toute les relations amoureuses sont ... Comment dire...

-Homosexuel .

-Oui, c'est ça ... Merci .

-Alors , comment naisse les nouveaux pays? 

-Euh ... C'est assez étrange ... Mais c'est quand deux personnes qui s'aiment très fort , il y a d'un coup un bébé qui apparaît...

-Donc vous n'avez pas de nombril ?

-Er ... Oui , je n'ai jamais vu un pays en possèdent . Dans votre monde , vu qu'il y a des femmes tel que vous qui sont des pays , vous avez le même mode de reproduction ?

-Non , on plante notre venin dans les hommes et pouf un bébé né. Répondit France avec un petit sourire.

-Sérieusement ?! S'exclama le pauvre jeune homme , avant que France éclaté de rire. Les deux pays partirent dans un fou rire , faisant un grand nombre de blagues.

Ils ne furent stopper que par l'odeur des tasses de chocolats chauds . Cette douce odeur qui amené avec elle bon nombre de souvenirs.

Les deux pays buvaient tranquillement , mangeant les biscuits qui avaient été préleavement posé sur des petites assiettes.  
La conversation ne reprit pas . Le jeune pays commença à baillé , ses paupières étaient affreusement lourde . Il s'endormit . Sa tasse toujours entre ses doigts.   
France se leva et enleva la tasse de ses petites mains qui était fermement accroché dessus.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers son fils , celui-ci s'approcha . Rattrapant France avant qu'elle ne se fracasse le crâne contre le parquet.

-Décidément mon corps n'en peux plus . Il faudrait que je fasse une pause face à tous ses problèmes.  
-Tu le sais mère , que je peux te remplacer que ce soit pour la géopolitique , les décisions importantes... Je n'aime pas te voir ainsi .  
-J'ai fait mon temps . Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me reste . Même si je sais plus où moins ce qui arrive dans l'autre monde . Russie est encore trop jeune pour que je puisse la laisser seule dans ce monde, encore trop inexpérimenté. 

-Mère , Russie apprend de ses erreurs . Vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter pour elle . Pour le moment c'est votre propre santé qui est en déclin . Tu le sais très bien que je veille sur elle comme j'ai veillé sur mes autres soeurs et sur mon frère.

-Je sais . Mais , comme n'importe quel mère je suis inquiète pour tout mes enfants. Je...je ne veux plus les voir mourir avant moi ... Cela met insupportable ... Je vis avec cette culpabilité depuis si longtemps de ne pas avoir pu les sauver à temps . 

-... Mère il est temps que vous alliez vous reposée . Elles vous ont depuis longtemps pardonner , elles savaient que vous ne pouviez rien faire à ce moment là .

France se mit à sanglotait , se serrant contre la poitrine de son fils . Il l'a déposa dans sa chambre . Tout les cadres photos était couvert de tissu . 

L'homme sortit de la chambre de sa mère et captura l'autre version de celle-ci , il avait un long voyage à faire jusqu'en Allemagne.


	26. Rencontre multiverse 2/?

A Paris , France buvait tranquillement son thé et regardé de temps en temps son téléphone portable . Elle fut surprise par le message d'Allemagne et se demanda s'il lui faisait une blague . Elle l'appela pour vérifier que tout aller bien. Il ne lui répondit pas. Soupirant France chercha du bout des doigts où se trouvait la télécommande de sa télévision.   
Une fois trouvé , elle regarda en vitesse les différentes chaînes . Jusqu'à ce qu'une retienne son attention. 

Flash info : France devenu un homme? Sa présence inexpliqué auprès des gilets jaunes et criant pour la Révolution.

Sa tasse de thé s'écrasa au sol .   
-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel , encore ! Rouspétait France en se levant brusquement . Il fallait qu'elle agisse et vite . 

Premièrement , elle devait se préparer pour faire une allocution public pour expliquer la situation.

Rapidement préparer et tout aussi rapidement parler . Expliquant devant les journalistes que ce n'était qu'un simple humain qui avait voulu prendre son apparence pour soutenir sa cause personnel.

Après avoir répondu aux questions , France retourna chez elle . S'arrêtant juste pour acheter quelques viennoiseries et des biscuits , elle avait des invités après tout.

Rentrant dans son appartement , les bras chargés de ses petites courses, France salua les deux hommes présent dans la pièce. Son double était assis tranquillement sur le canapé , totalement relaxé en apparence mais France pouvait sentir qu'il était mal à l'aise . Cet homme portait un béret noir , un t-shirt à rayures , un jean bleu et légèrement troué. Il était de corpulence mince , de taille moyenne mais de petites épaules ce qui renforcé son aspect chétif . France , s'approcha s'amusant avec les cheveux de son fils , détendant l'atmosphère par son rire. Elle lui demanda d'aller préparer du chocolat chaud et quelques assiettes à dessert.

Une fois son fils partit , France s'assit en face de son double. Elle entama la conversation .  
\- Alors , vous venez d'une autre dimension ?C'est bien ça?  
-Oui. Je suis surpris que vous n'êtes pas énervé . Déclara avec un petit le jeune homme.

\- Vous avez quel âge ? Demanda France , ignorant la remarque de son double.

-J'ai actuellement 101ans. Répondis avec une certaine gène le jeune homme.

France cacha sa surprise. 

-Comment est votre monde ? Demanda-t-elle en ouvrant une de ses boîtes de biscuits.

-Similaire au vôtre , à une chose près il n'y a pas de femme pays dans mon monde donc toute les relations amoureuses sont ... Comment dire...

-Homosexuel .

-Oui, c'est ça ... Merci .

-Alors , comment naisse les nouveaux pays? 

-Euh ... C'est assez étrange ... Mais c'est quand deux personnes qui s'aiment très fort , il y a d'un coup un bébé qui apparaît...

-Donc vous n'avez pas de nombril ?

-Er ... Oui , je n'ai jamais vu un pays en possèdent . Dans votre monde , vu qu'il y a des femmes tel que vous qui sont des pays , vous avez le même mode de reproduction ?

-Non , on plante notre venin dans les hommes et pouf un bébé né. Répondit France avec un petit sourire.

-Sérieusement ?! S'exclama le pauvre jeune homme , avant que France éclaté de rire. Les deux pays partirent dans un fou rire , faisant un grand nombre de blagues.

Ils ne furent stopper que par l'odeur des tasses de chocolats chauds . Cette douce odeur qui amené avec elle bon nombre de souvenirs.

Les deux pays buvaient tranquillement , mangeant les biscuits qui avaient été préleavement posé sur des petites assiettes.  
La conversation ne reprit pas . Le jeune pays commença à baillé , ses paupières étaient affreusement lourde . Il s'endormit . Sa tasse toujours entre ses doigts.   
France se leva et enleva la tasse de ses petites mains qui était fermement accroché dessus.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers son fils , celui-ci s'approcha . Rattrapant France avant qu'elle ne se fracasse le crâne contre le parquet.

-Décidément mon corps n'en peux plus . Il faudrait que je fasse une pause face à tous ses problèmes.  
-Tu le sais mère , que je peux te remplacer que ce soit pour la géopolitique , les décisions importantes... Je n'aime pas te voir ainsi .  
-J'ai fait mon temps . Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me reste . Même si je sais plus où moins ce qui arrive dans l'autre monde . Russie est encore trop jeune pour que je puisse la laisser seule dans ce monde, encore trop inexpérimenté. 

-Mère , Russie apprend de ses erreurs . Vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter pour elle . Pour le moment c'est votre propre santé qui est en déclin . Tu le sais très bien que je veille sur elle comme j'ai veillé sur mes autres soeurs et sur mon frère.

-Je sais . Mais , comme n'importe quel mère je suis inquiète pour tout mes enfants. Je...je ne veux plus les voir mourir avant moi ... Cela met insupportable ... Je vis avec cette culpabilité depuis si longtemps de ne pas avoir pu les sauver à temps . 

-... Mère il est temps que vous alliez vous reposée . Elles vous ont depuis longtemps pardonner , elles savaient que vous ne pouviez rien faire à ce moment là .

France se mit à sanglotait , se serrant contre la poitrine de son fils . Il l'a déposa dans sa chambre . Tout les cadres photos était couvert de tissu . 

L'homme sortit de la chambre de sa mère et captura l'autre version de celle-ci , il avait un long voyage à faire jusqu'en Allemagne.


	27. Criminel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Univers alternatif

La presse relayé en boucle la dernière prise du célèbre voleur mondial. Le public l'avais nommé le renard argenté . Sa dernière prise était un collier aux perles de verres, qui était exposé dans la nouvelle galerie d'un riche industriel , Mr Dumard . Et malgré toute les mesures de sécurité qu'avait pris ce riche homme. 

Après le vol , Mr Dumard pris rendez-vous avec un célèbre enquêteur , Mr America . 

A l'heure du rendez-vous , dans les locaux de la police . Mr Dumard attendait le célèbre enquêteur , ce riche homme faisait tâche dans le décor très froid des locaux et la police , il était richement vêtu , de nombreux bijoux couvrait sa veste rouge et ses mains gantés .   
Quand enfin America sortit de son bureau , il regarda cet étrange homme puis America se souvenu de son rendez-vous et il fit rentré dans son bureau ce riche homme.

A peine eu-t-il le temps de s'asseoir , que déjà Mr Dumard se mit à lui raconter en détail ce qui s'était passé durant le vol. Pour America , il n'y avait rien qui changé , chacun des mots que disait Mr Dumard , il les avait entendu des dizaines de fois avant . Toujours aucune erreur de la part de ce renard argenté , il arrivait toujours à se déguiser que se soit en homme ou en femme de tout âge . Et à déjouer chacun des pièges de la police . Cela faisait des années qu'il sévissait , dérobant au monde des centaines d'oeuvres d'art et de bijoux précieux. 

Le témoignage de Mr Dumard n'allait rien lui apporter de plus , America se leva et tout en disant des banalités au riche homme pour le faire sortir de son bureau . Il ne savait pas s'il allait un jour capturé ce célèbre voleur . 

Après que l'industriel fut sorti , America se rassit sur son siège et soupira . Il se pencha de nouveau sur les photographies prise lors de la nuit du vol , quand un homme assez âgé sur la photographie lui paru suspect. Il semblait regarder les différents pièges autour du bijou , puis à la sortie il n'y paraissait plus . Il avait complètement disparu des dernières photos. America appela son lieutenant qui se trouvait actuellement sur le lieu du vol.

-Allo ? America tu as du nouveau ? Parce que moi j'en ais.

-Allemagne . As-tu retrouvé le masque qu'il a utilisé ?

-Non , mais on pense qu'il as brûler son costume et son masque car on as retrouvé dans une cheminée un minuscule fragment de tissu .

-Je pense avoir trouvé de quel personne il a pris l'apparence , c'est celle de ce magnat du business qui a plusieurs entreprises , dont celles des nouveaux chemins de fer.

-Ah! Tu veux dire Mr Durmini .

-Oui , c'est ça . Bon , je te laisse . Préviens moi quand tu as du nouveau.

-D'accord.

America raccrocha et se pencha de nouveau sur les photographies , si seulement quelqu'un avait parlé avec lui , et avait pu retenir un détail particulier qui pourrait aider l'enquête.   
Quelqu'un entra dans son bureau sans prévenir , cela ne pouvais qu'être son père qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de ne jamais prévenir quand il venait . Mais , il connaissait énormément de monde et il a déjà joué de ses relations pour pouvoir aider America lors de ces enquêtes.

-Alors , comment t'en sors-tu ? J'ai lu dans la presse , qu'un nouveau vol avait été commis par ce renard argenté.

-Oui. Et comme d'habitude il n'a laissé quasiment pas de trace , juste un minuscule fragment de tissu. C'est déjà ça et je pense avoir repéré l'homme auquel il prit l'apparence. 

-Et c'est?

-Mr Durmini.

\- Il devait normalement être à ses sources thermales à Vichy , il n'arrêtait passants parler durant les dîners . Dans lesquels je fut souvent invité , j'y est rencontrer une charmante femme, de haut rang . Ah tiens la voilà sur cette photo , elle regarde en direction de ce "Mr Durmini".

America regarda en détail la femme que pointé son père du doigt , et il est vrai qu'elle regardait en direction de son suspect.

-Est ce qu'il me serait possible de la rencontrer pour mon enquête , elle lui a peut être parler.

-Je vais l'appeler tout de suite .

-Hein ?! Tu as déjà eu son numéro ?  
S'exclama avec surprise America en regardant son père .

-Oui, elle me l'a donné lors de notre dernier rendez-vous. Répondit en rougissant légèrement Royaume Uni .

La femme décrocha .

-Allo ? Bonjour , Royaume Uni . Comment vas-tu ? 

-Je vais bien , France . Je voudrais savoir si tu étais présente lors de la fête de Mr Dumard?

-Oui , j'y étais . En parlant de cela , je ne t'y ais pas vu . Je pensais que tu venais à toute ces fêtes mondaines .

-J'ai du m'occuper de ma petite fille New Zealand qui était malade et elle ne voulait pas que je quitte son chevet .

-Oh. La pauvre petite puce . J'espère qu'elle va mieux.

-Oui ,elle a repris des couleurs ce matin. 

-Très bien , il ne faut pas négliger un enfant qui ne se sent pas bien . 

-Tout as fait.

\- Sinon tu m'appelles pour une raison ou c'est juste pour entendre ma voix?

-Tu es occupée ?

-Je suis entrain de faire de la broderie et je dois ensuite préparer la maison , un de mes fils rentre à la maison . 

-C'est vrai j'avais oublié que tes enfants sont grands . Et qu'ils ne courent pas dans tous les sens dans ta maison.

\- Eh , sa c'est ce que font mes petits enfants. Mais sinon , je me demande comment je vais bien tout remettre en ordre avant qu'il arrive . 

-Tu n'as pas des servantes ? 

\- J'en aies dans ma maison principale mais je n'aime pas les avoir dans ma maison de campagne . Donc , si tu connaissais quelqu'un qui serait de confiance et prêt à m'aider je te serai très reconnaissante et bien sûr je payerai la personne de la chose qu'il ou elle veut , à part mon corps.

\- Justement ,je peux demander à un de mes fils s'il veut bien venir t'aider . 

-Oh . Merci Royaume Uni . Je te fais totalement confiance là dessus. Préviens moi aussitôt que possible pour que je puisse m'arranger.

-Je le ferai . Bye.

-Au revoir.

America attendait que son père est terminé sa conversation .

-America , tu vas aidé France à préparer sa maison , comme je pense que tu as du l'entendre . Et tu pourras ainsi lui poser toutes les questions que tu voudras . Juste ne te comporte pas comme un rustre et ... Comporte toi correctement .

-Très bien .Râla America , il devait annuler le rendez-vous qu'il avait avec ces amis et son frère Canada pour pouvoir aller aidé cette femme. Il espérait qu'elle avait des informations qui serait utile à l'enquête.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Est ce que je devrai en faire un livre?


	28. Actualités

Parlement Européen

Une réunion express c'était tenu pour discuter des affaires les plus récentes et pour apporter le soutien des pays de l'Union à la France face à la dernière attaque terroriste , aux boycottes des produits français et finalement aux insultes du président turque dirigé contre le président français.  
Dans la petite salle , il ne restait plus qu'Allemagne et France . Ils devaient discuter de ce qu'il fallait faire au nom de l'UE.

\- France , as-tu une idée de sanction contre la Turquie ?

\- Pour le moment j'ai rappelée mon ambassadeur . Mais attendons encore un peu , laissons ce porc s'exprimer et s'enfoncer dans ses erreurs géopolitique . 

-La Turquie risque de faire pression avec les migrants qu'il détiennent et des camps de terroristes.

\- C'est simple , coulons les bateaux de toute ces associations qui sont des passeurs caché . Bien sûr sans les personnes dedans et organisons des perquisitions et des enquêtes sur les administrateurs de ces associations.

-Il y aura toujours des migrants qui passeront .

-On ne pourra jamais les arrêtés totalement ,ils sont poussés par l'idée d'un rêve européen ou de l'Angleterre. Le problème est qu'ils n'ont pas nos mœurs et notre culture, cela prends plusieurs générations à s'intégrer et à en faire de bons citoyens.

-Et pour les camps terroristes que détiens la Turquie ?

\- Il reste dedans des femmes et des enfants , il y a eu des demandes pour ramener les enfants jusqu'à un certain âge . Mais ceux qui n'ont pas pu être ramené ne pourront que maudire leur mère qui ont refusé . Car elles voulaient rentrée . Mais ces femmes sont souvent des faibles d'esprit , d'autre qui ne rêve que de rentrer de nouveau dans leur territoire islamiste et des personnes dangereuses dans la propagande...  
Puis les Turques utilise ces terroristes pour la guerre qui se passe entre l'Arménie et l'Azerbaïdjan. 

-Au sujet de cette guerre il faudra intervenir .

-Oui , il le faudra un jour . Je pense que vu les relations internationales , si je devais choisir un camps ce serait l'Arménie . Mais il vaudrait mieux qu'ils trouvent un consensus et fasse la paix . 

-Oui. Et pour la ZEE que réclamé la Turquie en Méditerranée , que fait on?

-Oh pour cela . Il ne faudrait pas que la Turquie oublit que toute la mer méditerranée est la cour des grands et que j'en ais le contrôle . Qu'il faudrait qu'il retire ses pauvres bateaux militaires. Avant de faire une erreur monumentale et enclenché une guerre .

-Je ne pense pas qu'il le fera .

-Il suffit juste qu'il perce le sous sol marin pour en extraire le pétrole et la guerre sera déclaré. 

-Pourquoi?

-Atteinte à la ZEE de la Grèce et donc à sa souveraineté cela est suffisant pour déclarer une guerre , plus accumulation avec toute les insultes du président turque , de toute ses erreurs mené ... Un jeu des alliances et plus de Turquie . On pourra installer un pion qui nous est utile et qui va dans nos intérêts. On pourra même créé le Kurdistan .

-Tu te rends compte que cela mettra le feu au Moyen-Orient et qu'on aura de nombreux attentats sur notre sol.

\- Si on ne fait rien , alors le fonctionnement de l'UE sera affaiblit . Il faut montrer qu'on possède une armée puissante , il faut la créé . Et de plus , rien ne vaut une guerre pour souder les différences entre les différents pays de l'UE contre un seul ennemi . Il faut qu'on fédéralise l'UE sinon nous allons repartir en guerre au sein même de l'UE . 

-Mais ...

-Pas de mais . Nous sommes tout les deux les piliers de l'UE , nous devons être ferme et tu dois me soutenir face aux ennemis extérieur de l'UE .

-La Turquie en fait partie , et d'autres pays musulmans qui ont protesté face aux diffusion de leur prophète caricaturé . Il est vrai que l'on doit défendre notre liberté d'expression .

-Oui, nous le devons . Nous devons lutter face à cette obscurentisme religieux. Nous arrivons dans une époque où les religions monothéistes sont entrain de mourir en Occident . Et c'est à coup de réformes qu'on arrivera à les adoucirs , à les adapter au monde occidental avant qu'elle disparaissent au fil du temps . 

\- Tu risques d'avoir beaucoup de mécontentement , de haine envers toi . France , j'espère qu'il ne t'arrivera rien .

-Je ne peux pas te promettre qu'il ne m'arrivera rien à moi ou à mes citoyens . Je sais que nous avons des ennemis . Et que je suis là lumière du monde , tout le monde observe chacun de mes actes , des mouvements de révoltes , de manifestations . Tous craignent que la Révolution recommence et impose ses idées dans le monde . Cette révolution il faut qu'elle soit écologique , qu'elle montre la puissance de la liberté partout dans le monde. Je connais mon rôle et je sais l'importance symbolique que j'ai pour toute les religions monothéistes , ils veulent tous me posséder pour pouvoir faire rayonner leur religion. Après avoir dit ces mots , France soupira et regarda l'heure sur sa montre . 

\- J'oublie toujours que tu as cette puissance symbolique . Tu es la seule avec Angleterre à pouvoir reconnaître un pays sur le plan international . 

-Oui . Il est temps que je m'en aille , j'ai un rendez vous avec mon gouvernement. Au revoir Allemagne.

-Au revoir , France . Murmura Allemagne , il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de son père . Qui s'amusé à faire des grimaces pendant toute leur discussion. Heureusement que France ne pouvait pas le voir . 

Allemagne , attendit d'être rentré chez lui pour avoir une discussion avec son père .

-Pourquoi, faisait tu toute ces grimaces ?

-Je m'ennuyer juste . Votre discussion était entrain de s'éterniser . On la tous compris qu'il va prochainement y avoir une guerre et peut être la création d'une armée européenne.

-Dis , papa . Pense-tu que l'UE n'était qu'une perte de temps ? Demanda Allemagne en s'asseyant sur son canapé. Son père , se mit à ses côtés.

\- Non , je ne le pense pas . C'est même la meilleure chose qui soit arrivé en Europe et dans le monde ces quatre-vingt dernière années . 

Allemagne ne semblait pas convaincu , alors Troisième Reich renchérit.

\- Voyons , il y a eu d'énormes progrès . Les gens sont heureux et peuvent vivre leur rêve . Ce n'était pas comme cela avant la guerre , où on tentait de survivre . Murmura Troisième Reich , se plongeant dans ses lointain souvenirs . 

\- C'était un monde extrêmement violent bien plus qu'aujourd'hui . Il y avait quelques moments de bonheur . Mais de nombreux problèmes s'enchaînaient . Et puis Allemagne , ta mère , ta soeur , ta grand mère et tes arrières grands parents sont fière de toi . Je suis fière de toi. De ce que tu as pu accomplir . Pacifier l'Europe , c'est beaucoup . Alors ne soit pas pessimiste et continue à faire cette Europe puissante . Tu as la possibilité de pouvoir le faire alors saisit cette opportunité . Après avoir prononcé ces paroles , Troisième Reich prit dans ses bras son fils . Dans cette étreinte fantomatique , Allemagne se mit à sangloter . Il avait grandement besoin de ces paroles.


	29. Élection présidentiel états-uniène

America regardait avec amusement le déroulement du comptage des votes . Des tensions que cela produisait , des soupçons de certains quant aux résultats annoncé . Cela risquait de prendre un certain temps avant que l'un des deux hommes prennent la fonction de président . Pour America cela ne changer rien à sa vie . Que ce soit les démocrates ou les républicains qui gagne rien ne changera réellement.

Sa population croyait naïvement qu'elle allait pouvoir obtenir plus de ce confort social , de cet assistanat mais ils semblaient oublié qu'ici c'est soit tu réussis soit tu crèves . C'est cela sa définition de la liberté . Et il ne l'a changerait pas car c'est cela qui crée le rêve américain où tout est possible . 

Il sentait déjà que le prochain mandat serait tumultueux , après que Biden soit élu . Enfin , si Trump ne trouve pas un moyen de rester au pouvoir . Dans les deux cas les quatres prochaines années seront violente . Aucun des deux groupes partisans ne laisserai leur adversaire tranquillement au pouvoir. Ce sont que des faiseurs de troubles , de problème . America les détester autant l'un que l'autre.  
On trouvait d'un côté les pro-trump , qui était contre l'avortement, pour les armes... Ces groupes le faisait passer à l'international comme un homme violent , proche de la dégénérescence aux mêmes niveau que des pays plus faibles . Cela tâcher énormément son image de l'Oncle Sam .  
De l'autre côté , il y avait tout ces groupes du type Black Lives Matter , LGBTQ+ etc . Toute une vermine qui tentait de briser tout ce qu'il avait accompli. Semant des troubles dans sa société , déstabilisant ainsi le pouvoir des différents États . Tout cela pour la mort d'un délinquant , leur combat finira comme les autres rongé entièrement par les extrêmes et cela avait déjà commencé. Et s'ils pensent que sous Biden leur revendications seront écouter et bien ils tomberont de haut quand ils verront que rien ne sera fait . Et cela pour des raisons multiples dont le fait que le président n'a quasiment pas de réel pouvoir . Il représente certe à l'international mais il doit toujours être entouré , aucune décision ne peut être prise sans avoir été consulté au par avant . Cela réjouissait America de voir les espoirs des être humains partir en fumée . 

Il continuerait sa guerre froide contre la Chine , que ce soit sous les démocrates ou les républicains. Après tout , les chinois n'ont pas les mains propres et ils sont moins dangereux à attaquer que l'UE . Trump avait bien tenter d'attaquer l'UE économiquement mais cela aurait entraîné une plus grande crise aux États-Unis. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se mettre à dos l'UE , car ce serait comme réveiller une bête qui dormait . Pour le moment cette bête sommeille et si elle devait se réveiller , il perdrait automatiquement sa place de première puissance mondiale .

Il n'aimait pas le faite que le président Macron pousse cette Europe au réveil , qu'il s'active à faire progresser son projet d'une armée européenne ( Avec le Task , et au Mali la France à convaincu d'autre pays européens à se joindre à elle pour se battre contre les groupes terroristes vu l'immensité du territoire . Il y a l'Estonie qui est à ses côtés par exemple. ), que cette union européenne se fédéralise de plus en plus avec notamment le coup politique menée lors de l'adoption du plan de relance économique du au Covid19 ( il y avait des pays contestataire mais la France et l'Allemagne les ont forcé à accepter ce plan , rappelant par la même occasion que l'Allemagne et la France sont les deux pays les plus puissants dans l'UE).   
Une fois que cette élection sera terminé , il devra s'occuper de la question Turque et de l'OTAN . Avant qu'une guerre n'éclate entre la Turquie et l'UE , après un incident diplomatique ou terroriste de la part de la Turquie . (Ce qui risque d'arriver du aux nombreuses tensions qu'il y a entre la Turquie et plusieurs pays de l'UE , et des dernières actions et déclaration du président turque . La Turquie essaye de cacher une économie désastreuse , une population urbaine mécontente du pouvoir en place en faisant la guerre contre l'Arménie par le biais d'aide à l'Azerbaïdjan , avec notamment des terroristes de Daesh ... Et en essayant de piller les réserves naturelles sous la méditerranée ce qui créerait un désastre environnemental et une guerre contre l'UE car il aurait toucher à une ZEE qui ne lui appartient pas . Cela peut être vu comme une attaque contre le territoire de l'UE . Une guerre que la Turquie perdrait inévitablement . ) .


	30. Élection présidentiel états-uniène

America regardait avec amusement le déroulement du comptage des votes . Des tensions que cela produisait , des soupçons de certains quant aux résultats annoncé . Cela risquait de prendre un certain temps avant que l'un des deux hommes prennent la fonction de président . Pour America cela ne changer rien à sa vie . Que ce soit les démocrates ou les républicains qui gagne rien ne changera réellement.

Sa population croyait naïvement qu'elle allait pouvoir obtenir plus de ce confort social , de cet assistanat mais ils semblaient oublié qu'ici c'est soit tu réussis soit tu crèves . C'est cela sa définition de la liberté . Et il ne l'a changerait pas car c'est cela qui crée le rêve américain où tout est possible . 

Il sentait déjà que le prochain mandat serait tumultueux , après que Biden soit élu . Enfin , si Trump ne trouve pas un moyen de rester au pouvoir . Dans les deux cas les quatres prochaines années seront violente . Aucun des deux groupes partisans ne laisserai leur adversaire tranquillement au pouvoir. Ce sont que des faiseurs de troubles , de problème . America les détester autant l'un que l'autre.  
On trouvait d'un côté les pro-trump , qui était contre l'avortement, pour les armes... Ces groupes le faisait passer à l'international comme un homme violent , proche de la dégénérescence aux mêmes niveau que des pays plus faibles . Cela tâcher énormément son image de l'Oncle Sam .  
De l'autre côté , il y avait tout ces groupes du type Black Lives Matter , LGBTQ+ etc . Toute une vermine qui tentait de briser tout ce qu'il avait accompli. Semant des troubles dans sa société , déstabilisant ainsi le pouvoir des différents États . Tout cela pour la mort d'un délinquant , leur combat finira comme les autres rongé entièrement par les extrêmes et cela avait déjà commencé. Et s'ils pensent que sous Biden leur revendications seront écouter et bien ils tomberont de haut quand ils verront que rien ne sera fait . Et cela pour des raisons multiples dont le fait que le président n'a quasiment pas de réel pouvoir . Il représente certe à l'international mais il doit toujours être entouré , aucune décision ne peut être prise sans avoir été consulté au par avant . Cela réjouissait America de voir les espoirs des être humains partir en fumée . 

Il continuerait sa guerre froide contre la Chine , que ce soit sous les démocrates ou les républicains. Après tout , les chinois n'ont pas les mains propres et ils sont moins dangereux à attaquer que l'UE . Trump avait bien tenter d'attaquer l'UE économiquement mais cela aurait entraîné une plus grande crise aux États-Unis. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se mettre à dos l'UE , car ce serait comme réveiller une bête qui dormait . Pour le moment cette bête sommeille et si elle devait se réveiller , il perdrait automatiquement sa place de première puissance mondiale .

Il n'aimait pas le faite que le président Macron pousse cette Europe au réveil , qu'il s'active à faire progresser son projet d'une armée européenne ( Avec le Task , et au Mali la France à convaincu d'autre pays européens à se joindre à elle pour se battre contre les groupes terroristes vu l'immensité du territoire . Il y a l'Estonie qui est à ses côtés par exemple. ), que cette union européenne se fédéralise de plus en plus avec notamment le coup politique menée lors de l'adoption du plan de relance économique du au Covid19 ( il y avait des pays contestataire mais la France et l'Allemagne les ont forcé à accepter ce plan , rappelant par la même occasion que l'Allemagne et la France sont les deux pays les plus puissants dans l'UE).   
Une fois que cette élection sera terminé , il devra s'occuper de la question Turque et de l'OTAN . Avant qu'une guerre n'éclate entre la Turquie et l'UE , après un incident diplomatique ou terroriste de la part de la Turquie . (Ce qui risque d'arriver du aux nombreuses tensions qu'il y a entre la Turquie et plusieurs pays de l'UE , et des dernières actions et déclaration du président turque . La Turquie essaye de cacher une économie désastreuse , une population urbaine mécontente du pouvoir en place en faisant la guerre contre l'Arménie par le biais d'aide à l'Azerbaïdjan , avec notamment des terroristes de Daesh ... Et en essayant de piller les réserves naturelles sous la méditerranée ce qui créerait un désastre environnemental et une guerre contre l'UE car il aurait toucher à une ZEE qui ne lui appartient pas . Cela peut être vu comme une attaque contre le territoire de l'UE . Une guerre que la Turquie perdrait inévitablement . ) .


	31. Amour

Univers Alternatif 

Chaque jour était un pur bonheur pour Allemagne ,il avait à ses côtés l'amour de sa vie , Pologne . Ils se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance , son père avait fait des actes horrible mais Pologne lui avait pardonner chacune de ses actions. Il lui souriait tendrement à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient lors de leur réunion . Allemagne était excitée de le voir à chaque fois , de discuter avec lui .   
Chaque soir , il ne pouvait penser qu'à Pologne . A son si fragile corps.   
Il rêvait de pouvoir y goûter mais à chaque fois qu'il arrivait à cette partie , son réveil se mettait à sonner brusquement . Cela le rendait triste de ne pas avoir pu assouvir ses fantasmes dans son rêve. Mais il devait se préparer , il y avait une importante réunion aujourd'hui .

Le trajet passa rapidement , Allemagne ne pouvait penser qu'à une seule chose, Pologne . 

La réunion au conseil de l'ONU était ennuyante pour Allemagne , il ne pouvait pas regardé Pologne vu qu'il se situé derrière lui . Il se retrouvé donc obligé à regarder ONU discuter des problèmes mondiaux , des différentes crises et demandant les conseils des pays pour trouver des solutions . Et comme d'habitude un des membres du conseil de sécurité mettra son droit de veto . Tout cela était d'un ennui mortel .  
Heureusement la réunion était bientôt finit , il pourra discuter avec Pologne et l'invité à venir dîner chez lui .

Allemagne avait du mal à retenir sa joie , Pologne avait accepté de venir . Il devait tout préparer . Allemagne était surexcité . Tout devait être parfait pas comme avec son ancien amour , non Pologne était le bon il en était sur . 

L'heure du rendez vous approché , Allemagne avait du mal à tenir en place . Tout était fin prêt . 

La sonnerie à sa porte retenti plusieurs fois . Allemagne couru pour aller ouvrir à Pologne .

Le jeune homme lui souriait tendrement . Allemagne ne pouvait pas détacher son regard sur le visage du jeune pays . Sans plus attendre ,il l'invita à rentrer .

Le dîner était joyeux , Pologne semblait heureux d'être près d' Allemagne . Ils burent avec joie et bonne humeur de la bière . Allemagne était comblée , peu à peu l'alcool le faisait tomber de fatigue . La douce voix de Pologne , continua un peu plus à l'endormir.

Une fois qu'Allemagne fut endormi , Pologne s'extirpa doucement de son emprise. Il n'avait pas une minute à perdre . Durant toute la soirée il avait du supporter cette odeur infecte . Une odeur qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais se souvenir mais elle était bien réelle . Plus il se rapprochait de la source plus elle devenait insupportable . Pologne ouvrit lentement la porte menant à la cave . L'odeur de la putréfaction remonta et Pologne du se retenir de vomir sur le sol . Il ne pouvait pas croire que cela était vrai . 

Le jeune homme recula et cogna non pas le mur mais le torse de l'autre pays . Pologne bougea légèrement sa tête , regardant droit dans les yeux Allemagne . Ce dernier ne souriait pas , il semblait être déçu. Pensant que Pologne n'était plus aussi parfait . 

Sans un bruit , Allemagne assomma le pauvre jeune homme . Puis il le souleva et l'emmena dans la cave .   
L'installant sur une table , il attacha avec soin chacun de ses membres . Allemagne ne prit pas la peine de le désabiller , il aurait tout le temps pour le faire .

Au bout d'une heure Pologne , se réveilla . La première chose qu'il vit fut le sourire d'Allemagne . Pologne tenta de crier mais malheureusement ses lèvres ne voulais pas s'ouvrir .

-Tatata ... Pologne ce n'est pas bien de ruiner mon ouvrage . Oh ,j'ai failli oublié de te présenté ton compagnon de jeu .

Allemagne s'en alla du champ de vision de Pologne . Le pauvre jeune homme sentait sa fin arrivé . Quand enfin le bourreau fut revenu, il souleva et posa à côté du visage de Pologne , la tête momifié de Royaume Uni. Le pauvre jeune homme ne put retenir le cri de terreur qui ressorti comme une longue plainte aux oreilles du meurtier . Qui se saisit de son scapel mais au moment où il allait toucher la peau de sa victime , la sonnette de sa porte retenti.

En ronchonant Allemagne remonta l'escalier , puis ferma la porte de la cave pour finalement se diriger vers sa porte d'entrée. Rangeant son scapel dans sa poche avant de finalement ouvrir la porte.

La surprise pouvait se lire sur son visage , devant lui une petite femme lui souriait timidement . Ce n'était d'autre que sa collègue à l' UE , France. Elle semblait fatiguée et mal en point , il aurait été suspect de ne pas la laisser entrer.   
Il s'écarta et la laissa pénétrer sa maison. Refermant derrière lui la porte à clé. La femme s'assit sur le canapé et Allemagne lui apporta un verre d'eau mélanger avec un somnifère. Mais elle déclina son offre , sortant une bouteille de vin qu'elle lui tendit.

-Je ... Je ne souhaite pas la boire seule ce soir. Chuchota France d'une voix chevrotante , elle était encore brisé de chagrin après la disparition de son époux .

Allemagne acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête avant d'ouvrir la bouteille . Il renifla l'alcool , et servi deux verres . Goûtant légèrement le vin , avant d'en boire plusieurs gorgées . France ne toucha pas à son verre , elle semblait être perdu dans la contemplation du liquide écarlate.   
Allemagne eu rapidement fini la bouteille , il apprécié de temps en temps ce type d'alcool.  
Il se tourna de nouveau vers France qui n'avait toujours pas toucher à son verre de vin . Elle commença à pleurer , murmurant entre deux sanglots le nom de son époux . Cela agacé Allemagne qui se leva brusquement pour prendre sa massue mais ses pas se firent avec difficulté . Sa vision se troublait , il accusa sa quantité d'alcool . Et au moment où il tenta de prendre sa massue , son corps tout entier s'écroula sur le parquet.  
France se leva de sa place , ses pleurs avaient cessé . Elle entendit Allemagne poussée une légère plainte .

-Tu sais , le jour où mon maris a disparu . Il m'avait prévenue qu'il allait chez toi pour discuter de travail , de son Brexit ... De plus j'avais remarqué les regards que tu avais en le regardant , en discutant avec lui . Ton attitude qui changé à chaque fois que tu le regardé. Puis une fois qu'il avait disparu tu avais un comportement étrange ,et quelques mois après tu regardés Pologne de la même manière . A ce moment là , j'ai confiée ma suspicion à ONU et certains de mes proches mais tous ne m'ont pas cru . Tu étais après tout qu'un homme qui ne pourrait pas tuer une mouche . Non , toi ce sont les hommes que tu tues . Alors , quand Pologne est venu me dire après la réunion que vous aviez un rendez vous de prévu et qu'il ne le sentait pas . Je lui ais promis que s'il ne sortait pas à partir d'une certaine heure , j'agirai . Et c'est maintenant le cas . Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'embête à raconter tout cela à un homme qui est déjà mort . Je vais aller libérer Pologne , s'il n'est pas déjà trop tard .   
France s'en alla vers la porte de la cave et descendit les marches.

Le bruit de ses pas réveilla Pologne qui somnoler dans la douleur . Il était extrêmement heureux de voir France , cela signifier que le cauchemar était fini . Sans un mot , elle le détacha . Son regard était teintée de chagrin , elle évita de regarder en détail la tête de son défunt époux .

Les deux pays se relevèrent et s'en allèrent de cette maison de fou .

L'affaire paru dans les journaux et beaucoup de pays se sentirent coupable de n'avoir rien remarqué avant . Le bilan des victimes s'épaissit après des fouilles menées sous la maison et dans le jardin . Pour l'instant 15 victimes étaient mortes des mains de cet homme.


End file.
